Jovenes y Slytherins
by DarkAdriel
Summary: Los romances, aventuras y situaciones de los chicos y chicas de Slytherin, en su quinto curso. Draco, Blaise, Theodore, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Daphne, Tracy y Millicent. Un poco de yuri y slash y muchos líos amorosos. Dejen sus RR y se admiten sugerencias.
1. Conversaciones nocturnas

**Conversaciones nocturnas**

Era una fría noche de noviembre en el colegio Hogwarts. En el dormitorio de las chicas de quinto curso de Slytherin las conversaciones y los pintauñas volaban de aquí para allá. Los sábados, las cuatro chicas se encerraban en su dormitorio y aprovechaban para darse sesiones de belleza y cotillear sobre los últimos chismorreos que circulaban por el colegio. Pansy estaba sentada en su cama apoyando los pies en la mesilla mientras se pintaba de color negro las uñas de los pies. Tenía a sus compañeras en vilo, pues les había dicho que había algo muy importante que quería decirles. Le gustaba hacerse la interesante de sus amigas, dejarlas en suspenso para que su noticia cayera con más fuerza.

¡Vamos Pansy! – la apremió Tracy – ¿Qué es eso que no tienes que contar?

Tengo que terminar con esto – agitó el bote pintauñas.

¡Venga Pans! – Daphne se arrodilló delante de ella – No nos hagas esperar.

Si, calma los impulsos cotillas de Daphne – se burló Millicent.

¡Muy graciosa! – le tiró un cojín – Vamos Pans, ¿es algo relacionado con Draco?

Puede – esbozó una misteriosa sonrisa.

¿Os habéis besado? – preguntó Daphne con histeria – ¿Te ha pedido salir?

Bueno, un poco de las dos – se rió, poniéndose colorada – Digamos que me prometió que saldríamos juntos la próxima vez que hubiera excursión a Hogsmeade, los dos solos.

¿En serio? – se asombró Tracy – ¿Solos, los dos?

Si – se llevó las manos a la cabeza emocionada – Ya sabía yo que iba a pasar algo, lo notaba.

¡Yo también Pans, yo también! – chilló Daphne – Desde que os hicieron prefectos, se os veía mucho más unidos.

¡Siempre hemos estado unidos! – se ofendió Pansy – ¡No sé a que viene eso!

Quiero decir mucho más unidos – Daphne sonrió, para intentar calmarla – Si tu y Draco siempre habéis sido muy amigos.

Si, es cierto – se dio el último toque con el pincel – Somos muy amigos.

¿Y tú que, Tracy? – inquirió Daphne, mirando a su amiga – ¿Cómo va tu conquista? ¿Ha caído ya Montague?

Ya no me interesa Graham – sonrió con misterio – Prefiero otra clase de chico.

¿Quién? – preguntó Daphne, ansiosa – ¿Adrian? ¿Cassius?

No solo me gustan los chicos mayores ¿eh? – se defendió Tracy.

No, te gustan mayores y que jueguen a quidditch – apuntó Pansy – No hay duda de que no tienes mal gusto.

Pues Draco también juega a quidditch – dijo Millicent, con malicia.

¡Draco es mío! – chilló Pansy, histérica – No le pongas un dedo encima a Draco, Tracy – la apuntó con el dedo – Sino…

Tranquila, que Draco no es mi tipo – la miró burlona – Es un poco bajito ¿no?

¡No es bajito! – Pansy se levantó de la cama – Además, este año está mucho más alto… y más guapo.

Es que los rubios somos divinos – dijo Daphne, apartándose el pelo de la cara.

¿Y tú que, Daphne? – Millicent la miró – ¿Tú no tienes nada que contar?

¿Yo? – alzó las cejas exageradamente – ¿Qué tengo que contar?

Tú verás – Pansy se acercó a ella – ¿No te gusta ningún chico?

No – negó sin mirarlas – En este momento, no – se volvió a mirar a Millicent – ¿Y tú que, Milly? ¿No hay ningún chico que ocupe tu corazón?

No – negó con la cabeza.

¿Pues sabes que? – saltó Daphne, en uno de sus habituales ataques de inspiración – Pienso que harías muy buena pareja con Crabbe, o con Goyle.

No me imagino a Millicent con novio – comentó Pansy – Ni siquiera con Crabbe o Goyle.

Si, le soltaría un puñetazo a la mínima – Tracy y Pansy se rieron.

Pues yo creo que Milly podría ser una de las protagonistas de esas historias de amor, en las que una chica dura encuentra a un hombre que la hace cambiar – fantaseó Daphne, con ojos brillantes.

Cada día tengo más dudas sobre ti, Daphne – le dijo Tracy, mirándole – ¿Cómo alguien como tú puedes pertenecer a Slytherin?

Porque soy sangre limpia – la miró con malicia – Al contrario que otras.

¡Mi madre es bruja! – se defendió Tracy.

Si, una sangre sucia – Daphne sonrió de forma encantadora – No saquemos los trapos sucios, Tracy querida, podrías salir perdiendo.

Cambiando de tema – Tracy sonrió de manera forzada – ¿Qué creéis que estarán haciendo en este momento los chicos?

En el cuarto de los chicos, se respiraba un ambiente diferente. Los chicos permanecían callados, a excepción de Goyle que silbaba una melodía de manera poco armoniosa. Draco estaba tumbado en la cama, apoyando la cabeza en las manos y observando con aire aburrido a sus compañeros. Vio a Theodore que leía un grueso libro bajo la tenue luz de su lamparilla. De ser otra persona, Draco le habría arrebatado el libro al instante y se hubiera burlado de él, pero no con Theodore. Draco lo respetaba, su padre era mortífago como el suyo y era sangre limpia, era su igual. Además, aunque le costara reconocerlo, era más inteligente que él. No era tan tonto como para meterse con alguien que le podía superar.

¿Qué lees, Theodore? – preguntó, con voz amable.

Un libro – murmuró el chico sin apartar la vista de las páginas.

¿Qué libro? – insistió Draco.

Uno de Transformaciones – no se molestó en mirarlo.

¡Que interesante! – exclamó, con ironía – ¡Me aburro!

Pues duerme – le aconsejó Blaise – A ver si para el próximo partido estás más fino.

¿Qué quieres decir, Zabini? – preguntó Draco, con voz pausado.

Pues que ya que no puedes ganar a Potter – sonrió malicia – Gana por lo menos a un Hufflepuff.

Puedo ganar a quien quiera, cuando quiera – dijo Malfoy, con chulería.

Menos a Potter ¿no? – se burló Blaise.

Bueno, yo por lo menos estoy en el equipo – Draco sonrió orgulloso – A ti creo que no te cogieron ¿no Blaise?

El quidditch lo juegan los idiotas – comentó Blaise, sin darle importancia – Lo intenté por tener algo que hacer.

Si, cierto – lo miró – Ya sabemos que tu especialidad son las chicas ¿no Blaise? Aunque últimamente no hablas mucho de tus conquistas, será que te ve mal.

Que no te las cuente a ti, no significa que me vaya mal – suspiró – Aunque no es que haya mucha chica guapa, ninguna termina de gustarme del todo.

¡Pobre Blaise! – Draco se rió sonoramente – Por fortuna, no todos tenemos la misma mala suerte que tú.

¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió Blaise.

Que otros tenemos más suerte con el género femenino – sonrió de nuevo.

¿Llamas suerte a ligar con Pansy? – Blaise se rió – No creo que eso se considere suerte, va detrás de ti desde que empezamos el colegio.

¿Y que más suerte que eso? – se levantó de un salto y se paseó por la habitación – Tener una chica que va siempre detrás de ti, hagas lo que hagas, dispuesta a todo, a todo, todo.

¿A qué te refieres con "todo"? – preguntó Blaise, con curiosidad.

Pues con "todo", me refiero a todo – alzó las cejas – Ya me entiendes, Blaise.

No será para tanto – dijo Blaise, simulando que no tenía envidia – Aunque tratándose de Pansy…

Ya te contaré, Blaise – lo miró con altanería – O mejor, lo verás por ti mismo.

CONTINUARÁ


	2. A quien le gusta quien

**¿A quién le gusta quién?**

En la comida del lunes, el grupo de chicas de Slytherin, se arremolinaba alrededor de la revista "Bruja adolescente". Daphne, que estaba suscrita a la revista, la había traído para que sus amigas hicieran un test titulado: "¿Qué tipo de chico te atrae?". La primera en hacerlo había sido Tracy, y el resultado había sido el esperado: chico mayor, deportista, con las ideas claras y con cierta maldad. Como ejemplo ponían al buscador Inmer Krisey, un joven jugador de quidditch que había pertenecido a Slytherin y que gustaba a muchas chicas por su aire misterioso y su faceta de chico malo. La siguiente en hacer el test fue Pansy. La chica estaba segura de que su chico ideal era Draco, no necesitaba ningún test para saberlo. Pero lo hizo, aunque fuera solo para divertirse. Cuando terminó, Daphne golpeó con su varita la revista y apareció el resultado.

¡Lo sabía! – exclamó Pansy, orgullosa.

Aquí dice que tu chico ideal es ambicioso, seguro de sí mismo, siempre rodeado de amigos y con aires de grandeza – leyó Daphne.

Se han olvidado de poner, rubio y bajito – comentó Tracy, burlona.

¡Draco no es bajito! – gritó Pansy, provocando que toda la mesa se volviese a mirarlas. Pansy enrojeció y le susurró a Tracy – No es bajito.

Venga Milly, es tu turno – le dijo Daphne, acercándole la revista – ¡A ver que te sale!

Paso de estas cosas – dijo, sin coger la revista – Solo son tonterías.

¡Venga Milly! – le pidió Daphne – ¡Hazlo! Es muy divertido.

Entonces hazlo tú, rubia – le espetó, de malas maneras.

Yo lo haré después de ti – le acercó la revista – Solo es un momento.

Como quieras.

Millicent le quitó la revista bruscamente de las manos y cogió la pluma que Pansy tenía en la mano. Malhumorada, comenzó a rellenar el test. Sus amigas la miraban expectantes, Millicent nunca había dado muestras de sentirse atraída por ningún chico. Con ese test, podrían adivinar que tipo de chico le podía gustar. Cuando acabó, Millicent le arrojó la revista a Daphne. La rubia sacó su varita y golpeó de nuevo la revista.

¡Ya está! – Daphne las miró emocionada – Mira Milly, aquí dice que tu chico ideal es… – la hoja se quedó en blanco – ¡Se ha borrado!

Eso es que la revista no ha podido descifrar la mente de Millicent – dijo Tracy, con aire misterioso.

¿Qué habrá pasado? – Daphne agitó la revista como si eso pudiera hacer que las letras apareciesen – ¡Yo quería hacer el test!

A lo mejor después de un rato vuelve el test – comentó Pansy – De todos modos, vamos a tener ahora clase.

¡Yo quería hacer el test! – chilló Daphne, furiosa.

¡Que ñoña eres! – le espetó Millicent – No es más que un estúpido test.

¡No es estúpido! – defendió Daphne al test – Para que lo sepas, yo he hecho todos los test de todas las revistas y siempre aciertan.

¡No seas histérica, Greengrass! – Malfoy apareció seguido de Crabbe y Goyle – Se va a enterar todo el Gran Comedor de tu perdida.

Hola Draco – saludó Pansy, agitando las pestañas de forma encantadora.

Hola Pansy – sonrió a sus amigotes, con chulería – ¿Vienes un momento?

Si, claro.

Pansy y Draco no fueron a clase de Transformaciones y toda su pandilla de Slytherin se preguntaba donde se habían metido. Antes de la cena, tenían una hora libre, pero Daphne decidió ir a la biblioteca. Iba retrasada con sus deberes de Pociones y debían entregarlos el viernes. Paseó por la biblioteca buscando algún libro que pudiera ayudarle, no quería que el profesor Snape le echase la bronca. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, fue en busca de una mesa. Vio a Theodore que estaba sentado en la mesa más apartada, con la vista pegada a un libro y aire tranquilo. Daphne se acercó a él, esperando que el chico le pudiese ayudar. Se sentó frente a él, pero el chico no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia. Solo levantó la vista, cuando Daphne arrojó con violencia el libro sobre la mesa.

¡Hola Theo! – saludó sonriendo, de forma encantadora.

Ah, hola Daphne – murmuró, volviendo la vista a su libro.

¿Qué estás leyendo? – preguntó, con curiosidad.

Estoy haciendo los deberes de Aritmancia – contestó, sin mirarla.

Ah – le molestaba que no le hicieran caso – ¿Y te queda mucho?

No.

¡Perfecto! – sonrió contenta – Así podrás ayudarme con los deberes de Pociones.

Lo siento, pero no puede ser – siguió escribiendo mientras hablaba – Luego tengo que hacer una traducción de Runas Antiguas. Pídele a otra persona que te ayude.

Los demás tampoco los llevan bien – insistió la chica – Seguro que tú los has acabado ¿a que sí Theo?

Si – asintió el chico – Aún quedan tres días para entregarlos, tienes tiempo suficiente para hacerlos sola.

¡Pero es que son muy difíciles! – Daphne se llevó las manos a la cabeza – En serio Theo, me tienes que ayudar.

Ya te he dicho que no puedo – aunque estaba tranquilo, había leve tono de impaciencia en su voz – No insistas.

Tú eres el chico más inteligente del curso – le aduló Daphne, pensando que así conseguiría su ayuda – ¿Quién mejor que tú para ayudarme?

Si tantas dudas tienes, ves al despacho del profesor Snape – le aconsejó.

¿Por qué no quieres ayudarme? – le preguntó Daphne, dolida.

Porque tengo mucho trabajo que hacer – firmó el pergamino y lo enrolló – Estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlos sola.

¡Venga Theo! – le cogió de la maga de la túnica – Solo un ratito.

No – apartó la mano y comenzó a recoger sus cosas – Quiero cenar pronto, para poder volver aquí antes de que cierren.

Theo…

Pero el chico ya se había levantado de la mesa y se había ido. Daphne golpeó furiosa la mesa y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. No sabía que le molestaba más, que Theodore no le hubiese ayudado con los deberes o que no le mirase cuando le hablaba.

¡No insistas, Graham! – Tracy lo apartó – Te he dicho que no.

¿Por qué? – le chico se acercó más – La semana pasada me dijiste que si, ahora me dices que no. ¡Aclárate, niña!

Ya no me gustas – lo miró enfadada – Así que déjame en paz.

Vamos Tracy – la cogió de la cintura, mientras la chica se intentaba soltar – Vamos un rato a los baños del tercer piso.

¡Te he dicho que no! – sacó la varita y le apuntó – No me obligas a hechizarte, Graham.

¿No te atreverás? – se rió – Vamos Tracy, que nos conocemos…

No sabes de lo que soy capaz, Graham – mantuvo firme la varita, que apuntaba al pecho del chico – Sino, se lo diré al profesor Snape.

¡No hay quien te entienda! – dijo el chico, malhumorado – Hace cuatro días, andabas loca todo el día detrás de mí. Ahora, vas y me dices que no te intereso. Es que te gusta otro ¿o qué?

¡Pues sí! – afirmó la chica – Así que déjame tranquila.

¿Y puede saberse quien es? – preguntó, cruzándose de brazos – ¿Adrian? ¿Cassius?

Quien me guste o deje de gustar, no es tu problema – le dijo la chica, furiosa – No sabía que eran tan posesivo, Graham.

¡No soy posesivo! – se defendió el chico – Es solo curiosidad.

Pues no te voy a resolver tu duda – la chica bajó su varita – Si vuelves a molestarme, se lo diré al profesor Snape.

No te preocupes, no te molestaré.

Tracy se volvió enfadada y empezó a caminar hacia la sala común. Así era como acababan la mayoría de sus relaciones con los chicos. Ella andaba un tiempo detrás de ellos, y cuando conseguía que ellos se interesasen, se veían un par de veces en los baños y luego dejaban de interesarle. A Tracy le gustaba que fueran mayores y a ser posible, que jugaran a quidditch. No sabía porque, pero los encontraba irresistibles. Le encantaba ir a los partidos de quidditch y mirar como los jugadores de Slytherin, montados en sus escobas, jugaban contra los otros equipos. Había salido con más chicos que sus amigas, pero ninguno había durado más de dos semanas. A pesar de ello, nunca solía acabar de la manera que había acabado con Montague. Solía tener una buena relación con ellos, y algunas veces, pues no le importaba enrollarse con ellos. Con el que mejor relación mantenía era con Cassius, aunque le gustaba más Adrian. El problema es que Adrian, había empezado a salir con una chica de su curso y le hacía menos caso a Tracy. Aún así, la chica no se rendía y seguía esperando que el chico quedase libre o apareciese otro.

Eran las ocho de la noche, y sala común de Slytherin se encontraba en su punto máximo de jaleo. Se oían risas, conversaciones, hechizos fallidos, explosiones de una partida de snap y otros muchos ruidos que impedían a Daphne concentrarse en su tarea. La chica había extendido sus cosas en una mesa e intentaba realizar sus deberes. Pero era difícil concentrarse con tanto ruido y con las ganas de apartar los libros y ponerse a cotillear con sus amigas. Si Theo hubiera aceptado ayudarla, no se encontraría con ese problema. ¿Cómo podía ser tan desagradable y no querer ayudarla? Sabía que el chico era solitario y no hacía el mínimo esfuerzo por mantener contacto social con la gente, pero por una vez que ayudara, no le iba a pasar nada.

¿Qué haces, Daphne? – vio a Millicent, que se acercaba.

Hola Milly – saludó la chica – Estoy intentando hacer los deberes de Pociones, pero no hay manera. ¡No puedo concentrarme!

¿No ibas a pedirle ayuda a Nott?

Si, y se la he pedido – miró furiosa alrededor – Pero no ha querido ayudarme. ¡Ni siquiera me miraba cuando le hablaba, Milly!

Ya conoces a Nott – sonrió – Siempre anda ocupado con los libros o con cualquier otro asunto que le ayude a no relacionarse con los demás.

Que raro es ¿verdad? – comentó Daphne – Nunca va ni con Draco ni Blaise, ni ninguno de los chicos, siempre va solo.

Bueno, déjalo – se encogió de hombros – Que haga lo que quiera.

Si, claro, yo no le digo nada – echó un vistazo a los libros – Esto es demasiado. ¿Tú has hecho los deberes de Pociones?

No – negó la chica – Pensaba ponerme con ellos mañana, pero ya que estamos… – se quedó pensativa – Si quieres, los podemos hacer juntas ¿te parece?

Vale – no se fiaba de la inteligencia de Millicent, pero no se lo iba a decir – Así podremos ayudarnos la una la otra.

De acuerdo – sonrió – Voy a buscar mis cosas.

Millicent se dirigió hacia el dormitorio y Daphne se quedó mirando los libros que necesitaba para hacer los deberes. No estaba segura de que Millicent le pudiera ayudar, pero por lo menos, lo intentaría. La puerta de la sala común se abrió y apareció Theodore. Para su sorpresa, el chico se dirigía hacia ella.

¿Te parece si nos ponemos con tus deberes de Pociones? – le dijo, con seriedad,

¿Me vas ayudar? – le preguntó Daphne, contenta.

Si – asintió el chico – He terminado la traducción antes de lo que esperaba.

¡Gracias Theo! – le agradeció la chica, escandalosamente.

De nada – cogió uno de los libros de Daphne – Empecemos por aquí.

Millicent se había quedado al pie de la escalera que bajaba de los dormitorios. No sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo llevaba mirando como Daphne, resolvía sus deberes con Theo. Estaban muy juntos y vio como Daphne sonreía ante uno de los comentarios de Theo. El chico seguía serio, pero no parecía importarle que Daphne se le acercara más de lo que dejaba a cualquier ser humano. Millicent aún sujetaba su bolsa de tela, cargada de libros, pero no parecía enterarse.

¡Millicent! – la chica se volvió y vio a Blaise – ¿Te pasa algo?

No – negó, despertando de una ensoñación – No es nada.

CONTINUARÁ


	3. Cada uno es, como es

**Cada uno ****es, como es**

Millicent no quería mostrar como se sentía, Millicent no quería que nadie notase que estaba decepcionada, Millicent no quería sentirse como se sentía. Quería mantener su rostro duro y poder lanzar uno a uno, los crueles comentarios que siempre soltaba. Pero simplemente, no podía. No le apetecía impedir el paso algún gryffindor de primero, no le apetecía burlarse de ningún hufflepuff, no quería reírse con su pandilla del resto del colegio. Nada de eso le apetecía. Solo quería encerrarse en algún baño, sentarse en el vater y quedarse allí. No necesitaba llorar, no quería hablar, solo quería estar sola o mejor aún, ser la de siempre, no sentir el torrente de emociones que surcaban su corazón. Bajo a desayunar sola, evitando a sus compañeros. Había pasado una mala noche, se sentía confusa, sola y dolida. Había sido una tontería, nada importante, pero le dolía. Sabía que ella no lo había hecho con mala intención, a pesar de ser una Slytherin, Daphne no era como Pansy, era una buena chica. Entendía también, que prefería que Theodore la ayudase, ya que era más inteligente y bueno, a Daphne siempre le había llamado la atención. No sabía si le gustaba o no, pero el caso es que despertaba la curiosidad ya de por si despierta de Daphne. Sin embargo, Millicent, si sabía lo que sentía. No se sentía cómoda sintiendo lo que sentía, no quería ni imaginar que pasaría si la gente se enterase, incluso había días que se odiaba así misma por sus sentimientos, pero no podía negar lo que sentía. Había sido el año anterior cuando habían comenzado a despertar sus sentimientos. Se descubría así misma mirando encandilada a Daphne, apreciando cada detalle de su cuerpo, siguiendo su rubia melena, sonriendo involuntariamente ante sus comentarios. Se había esforzado mucho en ocultar sus sentimientos, para que nadie notase que daba un trato especial a Daphne. Muchas veces, le resultaba difícil ocultar sus sentimientos, no tratar a Daphne de manera diferente, pero sabía que jamás podría decir lo que realmente sentía. Conocía suficientemente a sus compañeros de casa, como para no imaginar su reacción. Por eso Millicent Bulstrode tenía que seguir aparentando que era la chica dura de Slytherin, que no sufría por nadie y que era una matona de tres al cuarto. Estos pensamientos la entristecían, pero sabía, que no le quedaba otro remedio. Cuando estaba untándose la tostada de mermelada, vio a Daphne que entraba en el Gran Comedor. Sin duda, era la chica más guapa de Slytherin, la más bonita de todo Hogwarts. Daphne no era demasiada alta, pero tenía buen cuerpo, los ojos verdes castaños y el pelo rubio y liso, que le caía sobre los hombros. Tenía una bonita sonrisa y siempre una mirada encantadora. Tracy tenía razón, era increíble como alguien como ella, con esa apariencia de dulce ángel, perteneciera a Slytherin. Cierto que a veces sacaba la serpiente que llevaba dentro, pero su comportamiento no era como el de Pansy o Tracy, o incluso la misma Millicent. Era bastante cotilla, algo malvada cuando trataba de conseguir sus objetivos y, por qué no decirlo, no muy inteligente. No es que fuera tonta, pero ciertamente, su cerebro estaba hecho más para los chismes, que para los libros. Pero también era cariñosa, dulce, comprensiva y en ocasiones, resultaba muy graciosa. Conociéndola como la conocía, supuso que en seguida le preguntaría porque no había aparecido la noche anterior para hacer los deberes. No se equivocó.

¡Milly! – puso cara de drama – ¿Dónde te metiste anoche?

Me quede dormida – mintió descaradamente – Me tumbé un momento en la cama y me dormí. Lo siento.

No pasa nada – sonrió – ¿Sabes qué? Al final Theo me ayudó hacer los deberes. ¡Y ya los he terminado!

¿Te los hizo él? – preguntó, burlona – Tú no has podido terminar los deberes sola en una noche, es imposible.

¡Oye Milly! – la golpeó suavemente en el hombro – ¡No te pases! Él me ayudó, pero hacerlos, los hice yo.

Entonces, tiene que ser muy buen profesor – se rió – Si ha conseguido que tú lo entendieses…

Si, es buen profesor – dio un leve suspiro – En fin, si quieres puedo dejarte los deberes para que te los copies.

Gracias, Daphne – le agradeció, con el corazón en un puño – Eres muy amable.

Blaise estaba recostado en una butaca, contemplando como las chicas hablaban. Sus ojos negros se posaron en Tracy, que les contaba algo a sus amigas en tono confidente. Tracy le parecía la chica más guapa de su curso, a excepción de Daphne, pero no le interesaban las cotorras cotillas, le gustaban las chicas con carácter. Y sin duda, Tracy tenía mucho carácter. No carácter maléfico como lo tenía Pansy, ni de bruta como Millicent, sino carácter, carácter de verdad. Solo una chica con carácter podía salir con chicos mayores, poniendo ella normas y límites. Quizás tenía demasiado carácter, pensó Blaise, y por eso no se lanzaba a ella. Hablaban, se llevaban bien, pero la chica no parecía mostrar demasiado interés en él. Esto le resultaba muy extraño al chico, que solía despertar un vivo interés entre las chicas. Sin embargo, Blaise nunca saldría con ninguna chica que no fuera Slytherin, no quería saber nada de sangres sucia, mestizas o traidoras a la sangre, solo le interesaban las sangre limpia. Acarició suavemente el colgante de oro que colgaba de su cuello, un regalo de su tío Pascal. Se levantó de la butaca y subió al dormitorio. No se extrañó de encontrar allí a Theodore, que estaba leyendo un libro. Blaise no tenía una relación demasiado estrecha con los chicos de su curso. Formaba parte de la pandilla de Draco, pero no podía decirse que fueran amigos. Después de todo, Draco solo tenía amigos para manejarlos, y para eso estaban los idiotas de Crabbe y Goyle. Por otro lado, Theodore y él, mantenían una relación de respeto, pero hablaban pocas veces. El joven Nott se mantenía lejos de sus compañeros, disfrutaba de su soledad y no parecía necesitar compañía.

¿Qué tal, Theo? – preguntó, para romper el silencio.

Bien, gracias – no lo miró – ¿Y tú, Blaise?

Pasando el rato – se tumbó en su cama – ¿Sabes dónde está Draco?

No – negó – Salió con Crabbe y Goyle hace un rato.

Lo suponía – quería mantener una conversación con él, para no sentirse incomodo, pero Theo no parecía dispuesta – ¿Qué tal llevas el curso?

Bien – pasó una página de su libro – ¿Y tú?

De momento tranquilo – no se le ocurría que decir – Aunque claro, este es el año de los TIMOS y la cosa empezará a ponerse peor.

Si, claro – murmuró Theo.

Creo que voy a buscar a Draco – se levantó de la cama – Nos vemos en la cena.

Hasta luego, Blaise.

Adios.

¡Diez puntos menos para Hufflepuff! – gritó Draco, saboreando la victoria – Por andar a saltos, Withby. Y tú, Cauldwell, otros diez puntos menos por no mirarme cuando hablo.

Pero…

¡Calla! – le ordenó Withby a su compañero – Sino nos restará más puntos.

Así es, Withby – Draco cruzó los brazos, con Crabbe y Goyle a cada lado – Ahora, circulad, enanos.

¡Malfoy!

Draco se volvió y sonrió al ver a Ernie Macmillan acercándose, furioso, y con varita en mano, apuntando a Malfoy. Crabbe y Goyle se pusieron delante de Draco, haciendo crujir sus nudillos e impidiendo pasar a Ernie. El hufflepuff echaba chispas por los ojos y parecía dispuesto a matar a Draco en ese momento.

¿Qué hay, Macmillan? – preguntó, en tono falsamente cordial.

¿Cómo te atreves? – se paró en seco frente a él – ¡Has restado veinte puntos menos a mi casa sin ningún motivo!

Si tenía un motivo – sonrió burlonamente – Están turbando la tranquilidad del castillo, Macmillan.

Pues si te preocupa la tranquilidad del castillo – lo fulminó con la mirada – Ve al segundo piso y verás a Baddock y Pritchard hechizando unas copas de cristal que han robado de la cena.

He pasado por allí y no he visto nada – mintió con tranquilidad – No te inventes cosas Macmillan, no está bien que los prefectos mientan.

¡Asquerosa serpiente! – alzó la varita pero Crabbe y Goyle se interpusieron en su camino – ¡Eres un…!

¿Un qué? – Draco se abrió paso entre sus dos matones y apuntó con su varita a Ernie – Dilo, sé que lo deseas.

Un… un…

Venga Macmillan, no tengo todo el día – se rió al ver al hufflepuff rojo de ira – Eres imbécil, por algo estás en hufflepuff.

Draco dejó al hufflepuff con la varita apuntándole y rojo de ira. A Draco le encantaba ser prefecto, podía dictar su ley sin que nada le pasase. Iba de aquí para allá, secundado por Crabbe y Goyle, quitando puntos a quien le apetecía y con una sonrisita de suficiencia en la cara. Pero había otros placeres que le gustaban Draco, placeres más mundanos. Llegaron al tercer piso y antes de entrar en los baños, Draco miró a sus dos matones, con cara seria y levantando la varita.

Quedaos aquí vigilando, que nadie entre – les ordenó, con autoridad - Si os movéis… mejor no lo hagáis.

Draco sonrió con malicia y entró en los baños. Crabbe y Goyle se pusieron uno a cada lado de la puerta de los baños, cruzados de brazos y vigilando que nadie entrara. Al cabo de diez minutos silenciosos, Crabbe miró a Goyle y habló con su grave voz.

Oye Greg – solo entre ellos se llamaban por su nombre – ¿Qué crees que hace Draco?

No sé – se encogió de hombros – Pero más vale que nadie pase, sino…

Si, tienes razón – se llevó a la mano al bolsillo y saco dos bollos de chocolate – Toma, los cogí del desayuno.

Gracias, Vince – devoró la mitad del bollo de un bocado – Yo tengo unas magdalenas que me envió mi madre.

¡Genial! – dijo, masticando el bollo – Si al menos tuviéramos un poco de leche…

Si, leche con cacao – Goyle se relamió – Y tarta de melaza. ¿Qué crees que habrá esta noche de cena?

Espero que puré de patatas y chuletas de cordero – dibujó una sonrisa feliz – Aunque me da igual lo que haya, pienso comerme tres platos.

Si, yo también – suspiraron imaginando suculentos banquetes – Espero que Draco no tarde mucho.

¿Sabes qué? – miró sonriendo a su amigo – Yo creo que está con Pansy.

¿Con Pansy? – Crabbe asintió – ¿De verdad lo crees?

Si, claro – se rió – Oye Greg, si está con Pansy, me das la mitad de tu cena y si no, yo te doy mitad de la mía.

¡Vale! – solían hacer apuestas con la comida – Sella esa apuesta.

Los chicos chocaron los puños y se empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Después de un rato, Draco salió con el pelo revuelto y con las mejillas sonrosadas, seguido de una Pansy, que se reía tontamente y se arreglaba la túnica. Crabbe lanzó una exclamación de triunfo, mientras Goyle golpeaba violentamente la puerta.

¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos? – preguntó Draco, mirándolos.

Nada – respondió Crabbe, sonriendo – Que pronto será la cena.

Sabía que era tonta, lo sabía, pero no había podido evitarlo. Graham la miraba orgulloso, mientras se colocaba la corbata y sonreía de aquella manera. Le repugnaba, si, pero también le gustaba esa actitud de niño malo. Todos los Slytherin lo eran, pero Montague tenía algo especial. Se habían encontrado en la sala común y la chico había sonreído de aquella manera y ella, simplemente, lo había agarrado de la túnica y habían salido de la sala común. El capitán del equipo de quidditch poseía un atractivo especial, era alto y fornido, con el pelo castaño claro y aquellos ojos grises que la atravesaban por completo. Se habían encerrado en el cuarto de las escobas de Filch y habían dado rienda a suelta a su pasión. Graham había desabrochados los botones de su camisa, la había besado con esa bruta pasión que tenía y había acariciado su cuerpo. Tracy había vuelto a caer, lo sabía, pero no era tan fácil controlarse cuando se sentía tanta pasión, tanta furia y tanta falta de calor humano.

Oye Tracy, ese chico que te gustaba…

¿Qué? – se ajustó la falda.

¿Se puede saber quien es? – preguntó, con una sonrisa.

Nadie que te importe, Graham – se recogió el pelo en una coleta.

Como quieras – aceptó. La cogió de la nuca y la miró fijamente – Hasta otra, Tracy.

Le robó un último beso y salió del armario, con el pecho inflado de orgullo y mirada altiva. ¿Por qué era así? ¿Por qué tenían que gustarle los chicos más idiotas de todo el universo? Pero así era Tracy Davies, no podía evitarlo. Bajó al Gran Comedor, y lo primero que vio, fue a Cassius acercándose a ella. La chica sonrió, pues Cassius era el único que se comportaba medianamente bien con ella. Le sonrió y alargó su musculoso brazo derecho y la rodeó por los hombros.

¿Qué te pasa, preciosa? – le preguntó, mirándola.

Nada – negó la chica – Cosas de chicas.

Entiendo – alargó su mano izquierda y la puso en su estomago. Era un buen chico, pero muy sobón – ¿Quieres que hablemos después de la cena?

Si – asintió y el chico sonrió – Hace mucho que no hablamos, Cassius.

Cierto, te echo de menos – hundió su cara en el cuello de la chica – Echo de menos este perfume salvaje.

Cassius – emitió un suspiro al notar los labios del chico en el cuello – No empieces, este no es el mejor lugar para…

Sal conmigo, por favor – le susurró el chico al oído.

Cassius, no creo que sea ni el lugar ni el momento para… ¡ah! – dio un leve gemido al notar los labios de Cassius besándola con intensidad – Ya te he dicho que no…

Media hora más tarde, Tracy salía del cuarto de las escobas, seguida de un Cassius, que sonreía placenteramente. Así era Tracy, no podía evitarlo.

CONTINUARÁ


	4. Después de la batalla

**Después de la batalla**

Se acercaba el día de cumpleaños de Daphne, y Millicent estaba pensando en que le podría comprar. Parecía una tontería, pero aquello le ponía en una encrucijada. ¿Qué iba a regalarle a la chica por la que suspiraba? Quería que fuese algo especial, pero no demasiado especial. Quería que fuese algo que a la chica le gustase, que le hiciera ilusión, y que fuese algo especial, lo que solo podría regalarte una amiga que te quiere mucho (más de lo que debería). Pero no quería que se notara que su regalo fuese algo que le regalarías a una persona que quieres. No podía consultarle una cosa así a nadie, pues sabía que sus amigas, en especial Pansy, sospecharían que estuviese tomándose la elección de un regalo tan a pecho. También estaba preocupada por la fiesta que harían para celebrar su cumpleaños. Pansy se haría cargo de todo, le gustaba organizarlo todo.

Además, por mucho que Daphne fuese un tanto cotilla y demasiado inocente para ser de Slytherin, era sangre pura y eso en su casa, era decir mucho. Se comió el último trozo de tarta y se dirigió hacia la clase de Pociones. Vio a Daphne releyendo el trabajo que había hecho con Theo, mientras el chico la escuchaba atentamente. Se ocultó tras una esquina y los observó. Ya se había dado cuenta hace tiempo, que Theo si escuchaba a Daphne, cosa que no solía hacer con los demás. El chico siempre parecía ir a parte que sus compañeros, y si cruzabas cuatro palabras con él, podías considerarte afortunado. Sin embargo, a Daphne si parecía escucharle. No le extrañaba. Era imposible no querer escuchar esa voz de ángel y mirar esos…

- ¿Qué haces ahí parada, Millicent? – le preguntó Tracy, mirándola extrañada.

- ¿Eh? – se volvió y vio a Tracy – ¡Ah! Nada, estaba esperando a que viniera el profesor Snape.

- ¿En la esquina? – se extrañó Tracy – Desde luego Millicent, no hay quien te entienda.

- ¡Mira quien fue hablar! – siempre era mejor discutir con Tracy, que ser interrogada sobre por qué estaba ahí – La mente más compleja del mundo.

Pronto, todos los slytherin estaban parados enfrente de la puerta de la clase. Cuando llegaron los gryffindor, Draco sonrió a toda su pandilla, y abrazó seguido por Crabbe y Goyle. Millicent se preguntó porque Draco se empeñaba en estar fastidiando constantemente a Potter y sus amigos. A ella también le desagradaban los gryffindor, pero no se pasaba el día insultándolos.

- ¡Eh Granger! – llamó Draco a la chica – ¿Sabes cual será el próximo decreto de Umbridge? Que los sangre sucia seáis el alimento de las bestias del Bosque Prohibido.

- ¡Cállate, Malfoy! – gruñó Weasley, amenazadoramente.

- Aunque una basura como vosotros – sonrió maliciosamente – No servís ni para alimentar a lo más inmundo.

- ¡Déjala en paz, enano! – Weasley sacó su varita y apuntó a Malfoy – O te arrepentirás.

- Ron, de verdad, no hace falta – la chica le cogió del brazo.

- Mejor será que hagas caso a la sangre sucia – le dijo Draco a Weasley – Los dos podréis ser de alimento a las bestias, porque también se comen traidores a la sangre. Seguro que con tu madre quedarían bien saciados.

- ¡Desmaius!

El hechizo de Weasley salió con fuerza hacia Malfoy, que se agachó para esquivarlo. El rayó rojo dio de lleno en el pecho de Daphne que cayó al suelo. Millicent se agachó junto a ella y vio su hermoso rostro tranquilo, pero vio como un hilillo de sangre salía de la cabeza de Daphne. Millicent apartó a Malfoy y Pansy que alzaban sus varitas contra Weasley, y le dio tal puñetazo al pelirrojo, que el chico cayó al suelo sangrando por la nariz.

- ¡Estúpido traidor a la sangre! – le gritó, descompuesta – ¿Cómo te atreves?

- ¡Bien hecho, Millicent! – le felicitó Draco – Quien se mete con un slytherin, se mete con todos, Weasley.

- Pues quien se mete con un gryffindor, Malfoy, también se mete con todos – le espetó Potter – ¡Diffindo!

Millicent, que creía que el hechizo era para Draco, gritó de dolor cuando un corte en la mejilla, le salpicó de sangre la túnica. Slytherin y Gryffindor, sacaron sus varitas y se apuntaron con odio.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Lo que había empezado como una riña caprichosa de Malfoy, había terminado en una batalla campal entre los alumnos de quinto de Gryffindor y Slytherin. En menos de cinco minutos, lo que tardó en aparecer el profesor Snape, habían lanzado hechizos a diestro y siniestro y la clase había tenido que ser suspendida para que todos fueran a la enfermería. Blaise, que se había alzado en defensa de Tracy cuando Patil le había hecho el hechizo zancadilla, estaba sentado en una silla mientras esperaba que una poción contra forúnculos le hiciese efecto. Todo era culpa de Malfoy, sin duda. Blaise odiaba cuando se ponía en ese plan, porque acababa metiéndolos en problemas a todos. Lo vio darse aires de grandeza, mostrando una venda en la muñeca como si fuese una herida de guerra. Al menos una venda en la muñeca podía impresionar a una chica. Pero, ¿cómo iba a impresionar él a Tracy con la cara llena de granos? Al menos, estos empezaban a desaparecer, aunque la señora Pomfrey le había dicho que tardarían. Resopló furioso y bebió un poco más de aquella asqueroso poción. Apoyó la cabeza en una mano y con la otra, daba vueltas a la varita. Se vengaría de ese sangre sucia de Dean Thomas, que era el que le había lanzado el hechizo.

- Eh, Blaise.

El chico se volvió y se encontró con Tracy, que ya le habían curado las heridas. El chico maldijo encontrarse con la cara llena de granos, pero intento aparentar un semblante tranquilo delante de Tracy.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó la chica, mirándole los granos.

- Mejor – respondió el chico, quitándole importancia – Solo son unos cuantos granos.

- ¡Más que unos cuantos, Blaise! – gritó Malfoy, desde la otra punta de la enfermería.

- Si, bueno, muchos granos – dijo Blaise, deseando estrangular a Draco – ¿Y tú qué tal estás?

- Bien, Pomfrey ya me ha curado – sonrió al chico – Bueno Blaise, espero que se te vayan los granos pronto.

- Si, yo también lo espero – la miró sin saber que decir – Son muy molestos.

- Si, la verdad es que si – se dirigió hacia la puerta – Te veo en la cena.

- ¿Ya te vas? – preguntó, decepcionado.

- Si, Pomfrey ya me ha dicho que puedo irme – miró impaciente el reloj – Además, he quedado con Cassius.

- Ah, claro, querrá saber como estás – intentó no sonar enojado.

- Si, eso es – sonrió – Nos vemos luego, Blaise.

La chica salió corriendo la enfermería y Blaise lanzó el vaso de poción al suelo, enojado. El con la cara llena de granos, y Cassius disfrutando de Tracy. Estaba claro que ella no iba a ser tan fácil como las demás.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Millicent se encontraba sentada a los pies de la cama de Daphne, que aún seguía inconsciente. Se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y la señora Pomfrey había dicho que era mejor que despertarse por sus propios medios. Millicent mataría a Weasley, lo arrojaría por una ventana del castillo para que se lo comiera el calamar gigante. Miró el dulce rostro de Daphne, que seguía tranquilo y con unos mechones de pelo rubio cayéndole con gracia. ¿Cómo podía existir un ser tan hermoso? Estar allí, sentada junto a ella y en su estado de inconsciencia, no era fácil para Millicent. No cuando una parte de ella sabía que era fácil tocarla, besarla, acariciarla, porque nadie las miraba. Pero no podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos así como así. En ocasiones como esa, odiaba ser una Slytherin, una Bulstrode, una Mujer, las tres cosas que le impedían dejarse llevar y ser lo que realmente era. Tendría que conformarse con observarla, con ser su amiga, con quedarse ahí parada, como una idiota. Apartó suavemente los mechones de los ojos de Daphne, acariciando con su dedo, la mejilla de la chica. Lo apartó rápidamente, porque sino lo hacía, su dedo acariciaría el resto de su cuerpo, y eso, no podía ser.

- ¿Aún no ha despertado? – preguntó Theo, acercándose.

- No – contestó Millicent, con tristeza – La señora Pomfrey dice que no se ha hecho nada grave, pero que tardará en despertar.

- Si, ha sido un golpe muy fuerte – miró a Millicent – ¿Y tú estás bien?

- Si – asintió – Aunque bueno, ha sido mi culpa lo de la pelea.

- No – negó de inmediato – La culpa ha sido de Draco, él es el que ha empezado.

- Ya, pero yo he atacado a Weasley y a partir de ahí…

- Lo tuyo ha sido por defender a Daphne – le dijo el chico, comprensivamente – Pero Draco ha empezado por mero capricho.

- Bueno, ya sabes, es Draco – rió brevemente – ¿Tú también te has peleado?

- No exactamente – dijo el chico, seriamente – Quería hacerme a un lado, pero Finnigan me dio, y yo se lo devolví.

- Pues entonces todos hemos salido perjudicados – miró a su alrededor – Aunque no creo que esto quede así ¿no crees?

- No, desde luego – sonrió – Por fortuna o por desgracia, tenemos unos compañeros muy vengativos.

- Si, tienes razón.

- Bueno, nos vemos en la cena, Millicent – le dijo el chico, educadamente.

- Hasta luego, Theo.

El chico inclinó levemente la cabeza a modo de despedida y salió de la enfermería. Estaba muy sorprendida por la actitud de Theo, tan educado y amable. Nunca habían hablado mucho, pero se llevaban bien. Pero Millicent nunca le había oído tener una conversación tan larga y en la que hablará tanto. Miró a Daphne y maldijo a Theo, por ser majo y agradable, porque así, odiarlo era mucho más difícil. Eso le encantaba a Millicent, que el que podía ser su rival (por decirlo de alguna manera) fuera un chico que le cayese bien. Hasta en eso tenía mala suerte. Daphne abrió sus bonitos ojos y miró a Millicent, un tanto confusa.

- Milly, ¿por qué estoy en la enfermería? – preguntó, extrañada.

- ¿No te acuerdas? – la chica negó – Malfoy se peleó con Weasley y este le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor. Pero Malfoy se apartó, y te dio a ti. Te diste un golpe fuerte en la cabeza.

- Ah – suspiró – ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, digamos que después de eso, se montó una batalla campal - comentó Daphne – Y acabamos todos en la enfermería.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó, preocupada – ¿Te han hecho algo?

- Solo un corte – dijo, sin darle importancia – No es nada.

- Menos mal – se incorporó – Ahora que me acuerdo, no le di el trabajo al profesor Snape.

- No te preocupes, luego irá a la sala común y los recogerá – le informó – Bueno, y supongo que querrá hablar de lo que pasó.

- Seguro que nos echa la bronca – comentó apurada.

- Bueno, tú estabas inconsciente, seguro que no te dirá nada – la miró, a punto de derretirse – Siempre te libras, rubia.

- Tengo ese don – sonrió de manera encantadora.

- Ah, señorita Greengrass – la señora Pomfrey se acercó – Ya ha despertado. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Bien – respondió Daphne – Solo me duele un poco la cabeza.

- Le daré un analgésico y podrá irse – le dijo la señora Pomfrey – Bulstrode, usted ya puede irse.

- Está acompañándome – le dijo Daphne.

- Da igual, ya me voy – se levantó de la cama – Ahora nos vemos.

Millicent salió de la enfermería y sin saber por qué, se sintió triste y deprimida. Sentía como si su corazón estuviese siendo apretado por una garra helada. Se dejó caer en el suelo y enterró la cara entre las manos. Se sentía abrumada por un mar de sentimientos. Desde que había empezado su enamoramiento por Daphne, había tenido muchos días así. Pero ese día, no entendía exactamente porque se encontraba así. Simplemente, tenía ganas de llorar, porque le parecía la única manera de expresar su dolor. Se encerró en el cuarto de baño y se dedicó a llorar.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

El profesor Snape había reunido a todos los alumnos de quinto en la sala común. La mayoría de los alumnos estaban cenando, así que estaban solos. El profesor Snape parecía enfadado y eso no era buena señal. Draco estaba seguro de que Snape no estaba enfadado por haber atacado a los gryffindor, sino porque seguramente Dumbledore, le habría echado la bronca por el comportamiento de los alumnos de su casa. Millicent estaba sentada junto a Daphne, pero todavía sentía aquella sensación. A Blaise ya le habían desaparecido los granos, pero Tracy seguía sin hacerle caso. Draco estaba sentado junto a Pansy, con Crabbe y Goyle detrás, como si fueran los guardaespaldas de la pareja. Y Theo estaba como siempre, apartado del resto del grupo, sentado en una butaca, con su semblante tranquilo. Snape los miró a todos, entre enfadado y divertido.

- ¿Qué ha pasado esta tarde? – preguntó, a nadie en especial.

- Fue ese Weasley, señor – le dijo Pansy – Quiso lanzarle un hechizo aturdidor a Draco, pero él se apartó.

- Si, pero le dio a Daphne – intervino Tracy – Y se desmayó y se dio un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. Luego Millicent salió a defenderla y le pegó a Weasley un puñetazo. Y luego Potter le lanzó un hechizo a Millicent y le cortó. Y luego pues…

- Nos defendimos de sus ataques, señor – le explicó Malfoy – Empezaron a lanzarnos hechizos y tuvimos que contraatacar.

- Entonces, ¿quién empezó la pelea? – preguntó Snape.

- Weasley – afirmó Draco.

- ¿Y de vosotros? – miró a Millicent – ¿Fue usted señorita Bulstrode?

- Millicent solo defendió a Daphne – intervino Tracy – No fue culpa suya.

- Alguien tiene que ser castigado, señorita Davies – dijo Snape, con una torva sonrisa – Así que señorita Bulstrode, mañana vaya al despacho de la profesora Umbridge, a las cuatro, tiene un castigo para usted.

- Si, señor – aceptó Millicent.

- Muy bien – Snape se levantó de la butaca – No se metan en más líos.

Snape abandonó la sala común y cuando salió, Draco dio un grito triunfal. Se había salido con la suya, una vez más. Pansy lo miró como si fuera un héroe y lo obsequió con un besó en los labios. Draco se acercó a Millicent y apoyó la mano en su hombro.

- Lo siento, Millicent – le dijo, aunque no lo sentía – Pero quedaría muy mal en el expediente de un prefecto.

- No pasa nada, Draco – dijo, aunque quería matar a ese enano engreído – Solo es un castigo.

- Cierto, me alegro que no te lo tomes así – le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Draco sonrió ampliamente y se fue a su sitio de siempre acompañado de sus secuaces y de su novia. Weasley y Draco, esas iban a ser las próximas cenas del calamar gigante. Millicent subió al dormitorio, derrotada.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

No sabía que hora era, pero no había podido conciliar el sueño. No era muy tarde, porque no hacía mucho rato, sus compañeras habían subido. Las tres parecían dormidas, pero Millicent seguía teniendo esa sensación de confusión y tristeza. Seguramente, por eso era por lo que no podía dormir. Notó como su cama se hundía un poco más y se dio la vuelta. Encontró a una sonriente Daphne, en cuyo rostro se reflejaba la luz de la luna. La chica se inclinó y Millicent pudo notar cada una de sus curvas en su cuerpo. La chica se acercó a su oído y notó su cálido aliento.

- Tracy me ha contado como me defendiste y te quedaste conmigo en la enfermería – le susurró al oído – Muchas gracias, Milly. Eres un cielo y te quiero un montón. Y sé, que aunque te metas conmigo, eres una buena amiga, la mejor.

Sonrió con ternura y le besó dulcemente en la mejilla. Millicent notó como el corazón se le salía del pecho y un calor que le recorría el cuerpo. Daphne le sonrió con dulzura y se fue a su cama. Vale, cada vez se iba complicando todo más.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

_Notas de la autora: Solo decir, que muchas gracias por todos los que habéis dejado vuestros reviews, agradezco mucho vuestra opinión y tengo en cuenta lo que decís._

_Referente a este capitulo, creo que me empiezo a centrar demasiado en Millicent y Daphne, pero es que me entusiasma la situación. En los siguientes capítulos, les dedicaré la misma atención a los demás. Aunque el triangulo Millicent/Daphne/Theodore será importante-_

_Espero que os gusten los próximos capítulos y que disfrutéis mucho. Chao._


	5. Las serpientes tambien sufren Parte I

**Las serpientes también sufren (Parte I)**

Blaise había salido a dar una vuelta aquella mañana. No es que el tiempo acompañase demasiado, el suelo estaba cubierto de nubes y hacía un viento helador. Se había puesto la capa y la bufanda, y había echado andar por los jardines. Los granos le habían desparecido de la cara durante la noche. Imaginó con horror lo que hubiera pasado si los granos no le hubiesen desaparecido. Se acercó al campo de quidditch, donde entrenaba el equipo de Ravenclaw. A Blaise, el quidditch le era indiferente. Le gustaba ir a verlo, y lo pasaba bien en los partidos de Slytherin, pero no tenía un interés especial en él. Al contrario que Tracy.

La noche anterior, después de la "bronca" de Snape, Blaise estuvo observándola durante un rato. Había estado todo el rato con Warrington, que no le quitaba las manos de encima. Blaise estaba seguro de que él era mucho más guapo que Cassius. El jugador de quidditch parecía un enorme oso perezoso y no dudaba en soltar el puño si alguien se metía con él. Pero también reconocía, que protegía bastante a Tracy y que era atento con ella. De hecho, aunque fueran al mismo curso, Blaise y Tracy nunca habían tenido una relación estrecha. Además, desde tercero, Tracy se había alzado como una chica irresistible que traía a los chicos de calle, en especial a los mayores. Y su popularidad entre los chicos no había hecho más que aumentar. Hasta los chicos de otras casas, se mostraban interesados por ella. El año pasado, para el Baile de Navidad, le habían pedido ir con ellos una veintena de chicos. Estaba claro que Tracy era muy popular, quizás demasiado.

Blaise estaba acostumbrado a ligar con chicas menos populares que él, a las que podía tener más acceso. Pero no era lo mismo conquistar a las chicas de tercero que la musa del quidditch de Slytherin. Eso, era muy diferente. Blaise sabía que tenía que empezar a actuar si quería conseguir algo con Tracy, pero no sabía exactamente que hacer. No podía pedir consejo a nadie, porque ¿a quién se lo iba a pedir? ¿Al engreído de Draco Malfoy? ¿Al empollón de Theodore Nott? ¿O a los imbéciles de Crabbe y Goyle? Estaba claro que no podía contar con sus compañeros de curso. Tampoco pensaba pedirle consejo a las chicas. Eso lo tenía que hacer él solo. Pero Tracy no era fácil de conquistar, desde luego que no.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

A Theodore le encantaba pasar las tardes en la biblioteca. Aunque no tuviera deberes que hacer, prefería estar allí que en la sala común. Ya había tenido suficiente con la batalla contra los de Gryffindor. A él no le gustaba meterse en líos, ni ir peleándose con cualquiera por no ser de Slytherin. Él se sentía orgulloso de la casa a la que pertenecía y siempre lo estaría, pero no le gustaba meterse con los demás. Prefería permanecer a parte, estaba mejor solo. No es que sus compañeros de casa le cayesen mal, simplemente, no necesitaba la compañía de ninguno de ellos. Era un chico bastante callado e independiente, podría decirse que él iba a parte del resto de los de Slytherin. Aunque si tenía una opinión sobre cada uno de ellos. Era una persona a la que le gustaba analizar a los demás, observar su comportamiento. Pero no le interesaba la amistad, prefería estar solo.

Y luego estaba el tema de las chicas. Se había dado cuenta, que desde el Baile de Navidad, las conversaciones sobre chicas habían aumentado entre sus compañeros de cuarto. Pero él nunca decía nada, se mantenía al margen. Era un chico tranquilo, no era como el resto de los chicos de su edad. Se acercó a una estantería y cogió un grueso libro de Runas Antiguas. Le apasionaba esa asignatura, cada traducción era como un reto para él. Quizás centraba demasiado su vida en los libros, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer. Así mantenía su mente alejada de los pensamientos que solían atormentarle.

Que su padre fuera mortífago, no es algo que le hiciese ilusión a Theo. Pero prefería no pensar en ello. Para él, su padre era el hombre que vivía con él en verano. No tenían una relación muy estrecha, no solían hablar mucho y Theo procuraba pasar las vacaciones en Hogwarts. Luego en verano, Theo estaba unos días con él y luego pasaba un mes con la familia de su madre. Theo quería mucho a sus abuelos, y le hubiera gustado vivir con ellos, en vez de con su padre. Además, su padre siempre le decía que se hiciera amigo de Malfoy, que debía agradarle en todo lo posible. A Theo no le gustaba que le dijesen lo que tenía que hacer, no lo soportaba.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Millicent salió del despacho de Umbridge con una herida sangrante en la mano. No había protestado en todo el castigo, a pesar de que la mano le hiciese un daño terrible. Los métodos de Umbridge no eran los habituales del colegio, pero era lo que le había tocado. Con esa horrible pluma negra le había obligado a escribir: No me pelearé con los compañeros de otras casas. Y esas palabras se le habían quedado grabadas en la mano, y la sangre se le escurría por el dorso. Cuando dobló una esquina, se encontró a Daphne, que estaba preciosa con el pelo recogido en dos trenzas. La chica se acercó corriendo a ella y la miró.

- ¿Qué tal, Milly? – le preguntó, preocupada – ¿Ha sido muy mala Umbridge?

- Bueno, ella…

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – le cogió la mano que sangraba – ¿Qué es esto, Milly?

- El castigo de Umbridge – hizo una mueca cuando la chica le apretó la mano – Me haces daño, Daphne.

- Perdona, cariño – se disculpó. Saco un pañuelo y le envolvió la mano – Estás sangrando mucho, deberías ir a la enfermería.

- No, ya se curará solo – notaba las manos de Daphne envolviendo la suya – Solo es una herida.

- Pero sangras mucho – la miró preocupada – Milly, tienes que ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey, de verdad.

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no, Daphne! – le gritó, soltándose la mano.

- ¡Pues me da igual que digas que no! – le cogió la mano y la envolvió en un pañuelo – Porque vas a venir conmigo a que te curen.

Le hizo un nudo en el pañuelo y la cogió de la otra mano para llevarla a la enfermería. Millicent notaba como el corazón estaba a punto de salirse del pecho. La miraba, contemplando como la llevaba con firmeza, pero a la vez, se volvía para mirarla preocupada. Daphne llamó a la puerta y la señora Pomfrey le abrió.

- A Milly le sangra mucho la mano, señora Pomfrey – Daphne le enseñó la mano sangrante de Millicent – Tiene que curársela.

- Muy bien – abrió la puerta – Pase, señorita Bulstrode. Señorita Greengrass, espérela usted fuera.

- Quiero entrar con ella – le dijo, firmemente – Por favor, señora Pomfrey.

- Está bien, pase señorita Greengrass.

Daphne sonrió orgullosa y entró detrás de Millicent. La señora Pomfrey obligó a Millicent a sentarse en la cama y sacó un cuenco con una sustancia amarilla. Cogió la mano de Millicent y la metió en el cuenco. La chica notó una agradable sensación de alivio, el dolor se iba calmando. La señora Pomfrey fue a su despacho, y Millicent y Daphne se quedaron solas. Millicent no quería mirar a su amiga, se sentía demasiado abochornada. Tanto interés por parte de Daphne le ponía muy nerviosa, aunque lo agradecía con toda su alma. Verla preocupada por ella, quedándose a su lado, le parecía increíble, le hacía sentir especial. Daphne le cogió la otra mano y le dio un apretón cariñoso.

- ¿Ya te duele menos? – le preguntó, con voz suave.

- Si – respondió Millicent, sin mirarla.

- ¡Esa arpía de Umbridge! – exclamó Daphne, enfada – Que se lo hiciera al imbécil de Potter, me parece bien, se lo merece. Pero a ti Milly – la miró apenada – ¿Cómo se atreve?

- Bueno, estaba castigada – musitó – Era lo más lógico.

- Pero tú cargaste con toda la culpa cuando fue Draco el que empezó – Daphne parecía muy furiosa – Debería ser él quien estuviera con la mano sangrando y no tú. No es justo, Milly.

- No pasa nada, Daphne, de verdad – otra vez aquella sensación de tristeza – Ya se está empezando a curar.

- Como está sufriendo mi pobre Milly – la abrazó y Millicent notaba su aliento en el cuello – Y todo esto te pasa por defenderme.

- Ya ves.

Daphne no se apartó de ella, seguía pegada a ella, pegándole su cuerpo, echando su aliento en su cuello. Aquello era demasiado para Millicent, tenía un límite. Apartó a la chica suavemente y miró hacia otro lado. Daphne parecía enojada, lo sabía porque había puesto los brazos en jarra y eso es lo que hacía siempre cuando se enfadaba.

- Solo estaba siendo cariñosa contigo ¿vale? – le reprochó – No hacía falta que me apartases así.

- Me estabas agobiando – mintió la chica, haciéndose la dura.

- ¡Que desagradable que eres! – se levantó de la cama – Si te molesto, no te preocupes, que me voy.

- Daphne, yo no…

Pero Daphne se dirigió a la puerta enfadada, y salió de la enfermería dando un sonoro portazo. Millicent ni siquiera se molesto en pararlas, las lágrimas afloraron de su rostro cargadas de dolor. La quería, ahora lo sabía de verdad, la quería con locura.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Tracy acababa de recibir una carta de sus padres, pero aún no la había abierto. Recibía pocas cartas de su familia, pero siempre que le enviaban alguna, era para recordarle su situación familiar. Siempre había dos papeles: uno de su padre y otro de su madre. Las cartas de su padre siempre eran para reprocharle algo, para echarle la bronca por algo que todavía no había hecho o para recordarle que hiciera valer su sangre, que se hiciera popular en Slytherin por ser una gran bruja. A su padre le atormentaba estar casado con una sangre sucia y que su hija fuese mestiza. Por eso le decía siempre que fuera mejor bruja y que se codeara con los alumnos de sangre pura de su casa. Tracy aborrecía a su padre, nunca había sido un padre comprensivo y cariñoso, sino duro, frío y que imponía su propia disciplina. Tracy lamentaba que a pesar de eso, su madre lo quisiera tanto.

Ella era diferente. Su madre siempre procuraba cuidar de Tracy y darle cariño, pero su padre decía que así no iba a ser una buena bruja. Así que su pobre madre vivía entre darle cariño a su hija y hacer caso a las normas de su marido. Una situación muy difícil para una mujer que era débil y temerosa de romper la supuesta armonía familiar. Al final Tracy se decidió y abrió el sobre. Primero cogió la de su padre, para pasar pronto el mal trago.

_Tracy,_

_¿Has hecho lo que te dije antes de que te fueras? Seguro que no, como si lo viera. Siempre haciendo lo que te da la gana, en vez de seguir mis consejos, que es lo que deberías hacer. Se nota que tienes sangre muggle, haces siempre lo que te da la gana sin preocuparte por las consecuencias. Eres una inconsciente, siempre lo has sido._

_Espero que estés estudiando sin descanso. Este año es el de los TIMOS y más te vale que saques un Extraordinario en todos ellos, sino, lo lamentarás. _

_Voy a escribirle una carta al profesor Snape para ver como van tus estudios. Como me diga que vas mal, tendré que hablar muy seriamente contigo Tracy, aunque parece que nada se te queda en esa cabeza._

_Envíame una carta para ver si vuelves en __Navidad._

_Quintus Davies_

Tracy arrugó la carta de su padre y la arrojó a la chimenea enfadada. ¡Típico de su padre! Ni una palabra de cariño, solo exigencia y crueldad, como siempre. Cogió la carta de su madre y le entró una fuerte melancolía al ver su fina y redondeada caligrafía.

_Querida Tracy,_

_¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal va todo por Hogwarts? Seguro que muy bien cariño, sé que te esfuerzas mucho. Ya sabes que si tienes alguna duda, le tienes que preguntar a tus compañeros o al profesor Snape, seguro que resolverán tus dudas._

_Estoy deseando que llegue Navidad para verte y me cuentes todo lo que te ha pasado este trimestre. ¿Sabes qué? ¡La abuela va a venir a pasar las navidades con nosotros! También ella tiene muchas ganas de verte, igual que Joe, que pregunta por ti constantemente. Dice que echa mucho de menos a su hermana mayor, que echa de menos que le cuentes historias antes de irse a dormir. _

_Bueno cariño, dinos si vendrás a casa en Navidad, aunque espero que si. Tracy, ven, sin ti no será lo mismo. Acuérdate de que te queremos mucho y que puedes contar con nosotros cada vez que tengas un problema._

_Muchos besos y abrazos de tu madre_

_PD: Joe te manda muchos besos y dice que te quiere mucho._

Tracy releyó la carta de su madre varias veces, y se la guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica. Su madre, siempre tan buena y bendita, sin querer criticar a su padre y dándolo cariño. Su madre no había sido una Slytherin, sino una Ravenclaw. Ella creía que se parecía más a su madre y que ella también iría a Ravenclaw, aunque no fuera tan lista como ella. Pero en el fondo de su corazón, le había pedido al Sombrero Seleccionador que la pusiera en Slytherin, para no decepcionar a su padre. Pero con el paso de los años, se había dado cuenta de que ella era una Slytherin de verdad, porque disfrutaba siendo malvada y saltándose las normas. Y no había nada que le decepcionase más, que ser lo que su padre quería que fuera.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

- ¡Accio libro!

El libro permaneció en móvil y Gregory soltó un potente gruñido. Agitó la varita confuso, como si estuviera estropeada. Apuntó de nuevo al libro y murmuró de nuevo el hechizo. Pero no funcionó, el libro se quedó donde estaba. Llevaba mucho tiempo intentando mejorar ese hechizo, pero no lo conseguía. Sabía que todos le consideraban torpe y sin talento, un especie de troll que solo servía para soltar puñetazos y ser el guardaespaldas de Draco. Lo único que sabía hacer bien era pegar y comer, solo eso. Había aprobado los cursos con mucha dificultad, pero al final siempre lo había conseguido. Pero aquel año era el de los TIMOS y si no aprobaba, quedaría como un completo idiota, más de lo que lo consideraba ya sus compañeros. Apuntó al libro una vez más y se concentró en el hechizo.

- ¡Accio libro!

El libro levitó hacia él, pero a mitad de camino cayó al suelo. Gregory se levantó enfadado y le dio una patada al libro, mandándolo a la cama de Blaise. ¿Por qué demonios no podía llevar a cabo ese hechizo? Era un mago de sangre limpia, por sus venas corría la magia, tendría que ser capaz de convocar cualquier hechizo. Y sin embargo, no era más que mago mediocre que no sabía hacer nada. Estaba claro que su única misión en la vida era ser el gorila de Draco, lo único que de verdad sabía hacer bien. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Vincent, que llevaba una bolsa de golosinas de Honeydukes.

- Mira lo que tengo, Greg – agitó la bolsa – Se las he quitado a un hufflepuff.

- ¡Genial Vince! – cogió las golosinas que le pasó su amigo – Gracias.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo, Greg? – le preguntó, engullendo un puñado de gominolas.

- Estaba… durmiendo – mintió.

- Yo también tengo sueño – bostezó como oso – Creo que me echaré un rato antes de la cena.

- ¡Buena idea!

En menos de cinco minutos, Vincent estaba roncando sonoramente. Gregory se comió el resto de la bolsa de golosinas, tumbado en su cama. Viendo que Vincent estaba profundamente dormido, cogió el libro y lo puso en la mesilla. A lo mejor en una distancia más corta, era capaz de llevar a cabo el hechizo.

- ¡Accio libro!

El libro voló hasta él, y aunque la distancia era solo de un metro, Goyle se sintió orgulloso de si mismo. Tiró el libro a la cama de a lado y probó el hechizo de nuevo. El libro llegó hasta sus manos y gritó de júbilo. Esto despertó a Vincent, que se volvió para mirarlo extrañado. Pero Greg se había tumbado en la cama y dio un potente ronquido para que su amigo no se extrañase. Vincent negó con la cabeza y volvió a dormirse. Greg sonrió orgulloso de si mismo. Lo había conseguido.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Olía a humedad, y era un lugar estrecho, pero se había convertido en el lugar favorito de Pansy. Los baños del tercer piso no eran el lugar más romántico del mundo, no. Pero era el lugar que compartía con Draco, y eso para ella, era lo máximo. Le encantaba ese juego de tener que esconderse junto a él. El chico todavía no había llegado, así que Pansy se había sentado en la taza del vater a esperarle. Le había dicho que a las seis se reunieran allí, justo antes de la cena. Así que Pansy, se había arreglado el pelo, y había salido para allí. No sabía lo que estaría haciendo Draco, aunque se lo podía imaginar. Por eso le gustaba tanto Draco, por su manera de ser. Era orgulloso, altivo, siempre muy seguro de si mismo y siempre imponía a su autoridad. Le había gustado desde que se conocieron, pero había sido a partir del Baile de Navidad, cuando habían empezado a tener una relación más estrecha. Además, ese año los habían nombrado a los dos prefectos y ya se sabe, el roce hace el cariño. Pansy se enredó un mechón de pelo entre los dedos, lo hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa. Oyó la puerta de los baños abrirse y se puso firme, esperando a Draco. La puerta del baño donde estaba encerrada se abrió y el rubio entró. Cuando Pansy lanzó los brazos a su cuello, se dio cuenta de que al chico le pasaba algo.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Draco? – le preguntó, preocupada.

- Nada, nada – negó el chico.

- No digas que nada, Draco – le cogió de la barbilla – Lo puedo ver en tu cara.

- No sabía que ahora te fuera la Adivinación – le espetó, bruscamente.

- Lo siento – se disculpó – Solo es que…

- ¿Qué? – la miró, y parecía enfadado.

- Draco, yo…

- Estás más guapa calladita – le dijo, y la empotró contra la pared del baño – No venimos aquí para hablar ¿no?

- No, claro que no, pero…

- Entonces, no perdamos el tiempo.

Draco la besó con fiereza y sus manos apretaron cada parte de su cuerpo. Pansy se abandonó en el beso como otras veces, pero no lo disfrutó tanto. Sabía que a Draco le pasaba algo, lo notaba. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber cuando estaba bien y cuando le pasaba algo. Y aquella vez, estaba segura de que le pasaba algo. Cuando las manos de Draco apretaron más de lo debido su pecho, la chica se apartó de él y lo miró.

- Me has hecho daño, Draco – le dijo, masajeándose el pecho para calmar el dolor – No seas tan brusco.

- ¿Brusco? – la miró con cara de asco – ¿Qué dices?

- Bueno, Draco, yo…

- ¿Tú qué? – la cogió de la túnica – ¿Qué te pasa, Pansy?

- A mi nada, de verdad – lo miró, un tanto acobardado – Draco, ¿qué…?

Pero el rubio dio una patada a la puerta y salió de los baños. Pansy se quedó totalmente perpleja, pero las lágrimas no tardaron en aflorar. ¿Qué le pasaba a Draco? ¿Qué había hecho ella para molestarle de aquella manera? Hacía todo lo posible por complacerle, porque él se sintiera a gusto cuando estaba con ella, lo hacía todo pensando en Draco. ¿Acaso no era suficiente? ¿Es que el chico quería algo más de ella? ¿O le pasaba otra cosa y no quería contársela? Pansy se sentía muy confundida, no sabía que pensar. Además, no quería volverle a preguntar a Draco porque se había puesto muy brusco con ella, y no quería que volviese a reaccionar de esa manera otra vez. Le daba un poco de miedo verlo de esa manera, tenía miedo de que le hiciese algo. Draco podía ser muy impulsivo cuando se dejaba llevar, y bueno, todos podemos cometer errores. Pansy se lavó la cara y salió del baño. A lo mejor después de la cena, intentaba hablar con él, para ver que le pasaba. Haría todo lo posible por agradarle, y a lo mejor así, a él se le pasaba el enfado o lo que fuera que le pasase. Para ella, lo más importante, era tener contento a Draco, porque si él lo estaba, ella también lo estaría.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Millicent tenía la mano vendada y observaba a Daphne, que no la había mirado en toda la cena. Había intentado acercarse a ella para disculparse, pero la chica no quería saber nada de ella. Por su parte, Daphne seguía dolida para la actitud de Millicent. Quería estar a su lado y preocuparse por ella, porque le había emocionado que la hubiera defendido. Pero esa actitud por su parte, le había molestado. Tracy, que estaba sentada en una butaca con Cassius, seguía pensando en la carta de su padre. El chico la notaba distraída, pero se contentaba con meterle mano, aunque la chica no le hiciese caso. Tracy no dejaba de pensar en su familia y en ella misma, en la relación que tenía con su padre y porque él era incapaz de demostrarle su afecto, de darle alguna vez una palabra de apoyo. Blaise también pensaba en Tracy, y en como llegar hasta a ella. Era casi un imposible, no tenía ni idea de lo que haría para conquistarla. Era la primera vez que le daba tantas vueltas para salir con una chica. Las demás eran fáciles, pero Tracy no, ella era todo un reto.

Theo escondía su cara detrás de un libro, mientras pensaba que pronto llegarían las navidades y tendría que volver a su casa. Allí vería a su padre, que estaría ocupado con sus asuntos de mortífago y que le hablaría un par de veces solo presionarle para que fuese amigo de Draco. Greg y Vincent estaban en las cocinas, intentando robar algo de comida en las cocinas. Eso le encantaba a Vincent, pero Greg prefería seguir ensayando hechizos para ser un mago mejor, para demostrar que era algo más que un gorila comilón. Y Pansy seguía pensando en Draco preguntándose que demonios le pasaría para comportarse de esa manera, no lo entendía

Y Draco estaba tumbado en la cama mirando los doseles que colgaban a ambos lados. Porque Draco, aquella noche, también estaba preocupado.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

_Nota de la autora: Me gusta esto de escribir notas al final, para comentar un poco los capítulos._

_De este capítulo decir que quiero reflejar la parte más humana de los chicos y chicas de Slytherin. Porque aunque de puertas para fuera sean unos insensibles y parezcan de piedra, en el fondo, tienen los mismos problemas que los demás._

_Espero que les haya gustado y espero subir el siguiente capítulo muy pronto. Chao._


	6. Las serpientes tambien sufren Parte II

**Las serpientes también sufren (Parte II)**

Draco no atendía aquel día a Flitwick, tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar. Sabía que Pansy no dejaba de mirarle, intentando averiguar lo que le pasaba. Sus miradas se cruzaron y la chica enrojeció y volvió la mirada a Flitwick. Ella se preocupaba mucho por él, lo sabía. Y él sabía que sentía algo por ella, aunque no tenía muy claro que era. No la veía como a las demás chicas de su curso, era diferente, era más especial. Pero no tenía muy claro sus sentimientos hacia ella. Bueno, en realidad Draco no tenía muy claro sus sentimientos en general. No le gustaba pensar en el cariño o el amor, eran conceptos que no le interesaban. Pero sabía que a ella si le preocupaban mucho esos asuntos. Por mucho que fuese una slytherin, no dejaba de ser una chica, y ellas pensaban en esas cosas. Eso no es lo que le preocupaba a Draco. Bueno, si pensaba en ello, pero no era ese el motivo por el que estaba tan raro.

Lo que en realidad le tenía enfadado, es que Graham Montague le hubiera dicho que era un pésimo buscador, y que si no mejoraba, sería sustituido. Le había echado una buena bronca aquel día, sin saber por qué. Aunque estaba seguro de que había soltado su furia contra él porque se sentía ofuscado de ver a Tracy con Cassius. Por eso, le molestaba tanto la actitud que había tenido frente a él. A Draco le molestaba que le tratasen como a un cualquiera, siendo quien era. No soportaba las humillaciones, y Graham le había echado la bronca delante de toda la sala común. Había oído risas y eso le había puesto furioso, muy furioso. No había podido evitar ser tan brusco con Pansy, había hecho lo mismo que Graham: soltar toda su furia contra una persona que no lo merecía.

Cuando sonó el timbre, vio como Pansy se quedaba un poco rezagada, mirándolo de reojo. Bueno, no sabía si estaba enamorado de ella, pero estaba claro que no había chica mejor para él, y le gustaba su manera de ser. Recogió su mochila y se acercó a ella. Flitwick había salido ya de clase, así que estaban solos. La cogió de la cintura y la apoyó en la mesa.

- ¿Pensabas hacer algo después de la cena? – le preguntó, calmado.

- No¿por qué? – lo miró ilusionada.

- Quizás podríamos vernos donde siempre – sonrió – Y pasar un buen rato.

- Vale – sonrió contenta – Nada más cenar, te esperaré allí.

- Estupendo – se miraron – Estás guapa hoy.

- Gracias – el chico sonrió, no había nada mejor que piropear a una chica – Me alegro de que ya no estés enfadado conmigo.

- No estaba enfadado contigo – le aclaró – Estaba enfadado en general.

- Pues me alegro de que no estés enfadado en general – le dijo, muy contenta – Me encanta verte feliz.

- Te veo luego, Pansy.

El chico fue a salir, pero, y a pesar de que no iba nada con su manera de ser, dio la vuelta. Cogió suavemente a Pansy y la besó en los labios.

- Gracias.

Salió de la clase, con la cabeza alta y con su pose orgullosa de siempre. Quizás no supiera lo que sentía por Pansy, pero no quería perderla. Aunque por supuesto, nunca se lo diría ni a ella, ni a nade. Draco Malfoy es Draco Malfoy.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Blaise compartía uno de sus habituales ratos silencioso junto a Theo. ¿Es que ese chico nunca tenía la necesidad de hablar? Ahí estaba, acostado en su cama, con un libro entre las manos, como siempre. No es que le cayera mal, pero le molestaba que estuviera constantemente pegado a un libro, sin hablar. Le molestaba porque ellos dos eran los chicos que no formaban parte del trío de Malfoy y sus dos gorilas, y sin embargo, nunca hablaban. Echaba de menos un amigo con el que poder hablar de su problema con Tracy. Necesitaba a alguien que le diera algún consejo, que le ayudara a planear su conquista, al que comentarle las cualidades de Tracy. Pero un chico callado, metido en sus libros todo el día y que rehuía de toda clase de contacto social, no era el más indicado. Aún así, decidió probar suerte. Total, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

- Oye Theo – lo miró – ¿A ti no te gusta ninguna chica?

- No – respondió.

- ¿De verdad? – tenía que mantener aquella conversación como fuera – ¿Y ninguna te parece guapa¿Ninguna te cae mejor que las demás?

- Todas me caen bien – dejó el libro a un lado – Y guapas… Bueno, todas son muy agradables

- Pero no puedes comparar a Tracy y Daphne con Millicent ¿no? – se rió, divertido – Esos dos bellezones con esa matona.

- Todas son chicas, al fin y al cabo – dijo, diplomáticamente – Cada una con sus cualidades y defectos.

- Pero en cuestión de belleza, las cosas están muy claras ¿no? – no podía dejar que la conversación de hundiera – ¿Tú que piensas?

- Cada uno tiene su propio concepto de belleza – Theo volvió a coger su libro – Es un tema complicado para hablar.

- Entiendo – "Tú si que eres complicado para hablar" pensó Blaise – Voy a bajarme a cenar. ¿Vienes?

- Iré dentro de un rato, gracias – empezó a leer de nuevo.

- ¡Magnífico!

Blaise salió enfadado de la habitación, maldiciendo a Theodore Nott y a su estúpida costumbre de estar siempre entre libros y callado. Estaba claro que tenía que tacharle de su lista "Las Personas Con Las Que Puedo Hablar De Tracy". Así que Blaise tendría que empezar a planear algo, sin la ayuda de nadie, porque estaba claro que ninguno de sus compañeros le iba a ayudar. Es complicado ser una serpiente.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Daphne estaba sentada bajo un árbol en los terrenos del castillo. Estaba cubierta con la capa y la bufanda, pero seguía temblando. Sin embargo, prefería estar ahí fuera que dentro del castillo. Daphne era muy alegre y rara vez solía enfadarse, pero cuando lo hacía, se enfadaba de verdad. Aunque esa vez más que enfadada, lo que le pasaba es que estaba profundamente dolida. Le hacía mucho daño que cuando ella intentaba dar cariño, la tratasen de esa manera.

Daphne sabía que ella no era una Slytherin normal, que era diferente a los demás. Su carácter no iba demasiado con el de sus compañeros. Para una vez que era mala, cien era buena, y no le importaba. Tracy solía decir que Daphne no debería haber ido a Slytherin, que era demasiado buena para ser una de ellos. A ella no le importaba que le dijesen esas cosas, ella era como era, y no tenía intención de cambiar. No podía evitar ser dulce y cariñosa, era su naturaleza.

Además, que fuera Millicent quien la rechazara, le dolía mucho más. Sabía, que aunque se metiese con ella y le tomase el pelo, siempre estaba dispuesta a defenderla y a sacar la cara por ella. Daphne quería mucho a Millicent, era su mejor amiga. No tenían mucho que ver la una con la otra, pero para Daphne, esa era la clave de su amistad. Y ahora que se había peleado con ella, se sentía vacía, muy triste. Unas lágrimas cayeron por sus heladas mejillas. Cuando empezaba a llorar, le costaba mucho parar. Las lágrimas fueron cayendo poco a poco por su rostro, sin hacer nada por evitarlo. Le dolía que Millicent la hubiese tratado así, pero también le dolía estar así con ella. Millicent le había defendido frente a Weasley, se había metido en la pelea solo para defenderla, y ella se lo agradecía así.

- Daphne.

La chica se volvió esperando encontrar a Millicent, pero no era ella. Para sorpresa de ella, se trataba de Theo, que la miraba seriamente. Era la última persona con la que esperaba encontrarse, y sin embargo, allí estaba.

- Theo, que…

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – se sentó a su lado – ¿Por qué estás llorando?

- Por nada, no es por nada – se secó las lágrimas con la mano.

- Toma – le dio su pañuelo – Ya es la hora de la cena¿por qué no estás en el Gran Comedor?

- No tengo hambre – dijo la chica, negando con la cabeza.

- Oye Daphne, he visto a Millicent en la sala común – le comentó, mirando al lago – Parecía muy triste y bastante desanimada. ¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotras¿Os habéis peleado?

- Si… bueno… no…

- Daphne – la miró seriamente – Puede que no hable mucho con la gente, pero desde luego, reconozco cuando dos amigas se pelean.

- ¿Te acuerdas de que el profesor Snape la mandó castigada con Umbridge? – Theo asintió – Le salió mucha sangre y yo la llevé a la enfermería. Cuando estaba curándose, la abracé y me apartó de ella bruscamente. No sé, me dolió muchísimo que se comportara así.

- ¿Por eso te enfadaste con ella? – le preguntó Theo.

- ¡Si! – miró al chico – Ya sé que parece una tontería, pero me dolió mucho. Puede que para ti no signifique nada, pero para mí…

- Si, te entiendo, Daphne – le sonrió brevemente – ¿Y estás enfadada con ella?

- No – no pudo evitar que nuevas lágrimas cayesen por su mejilla – Me duele un montón estar así con ella, después de todo, ella me defendió, y yo se lo he agradecido así. ¡Soy lo peor!

- No es cierto – negó el chico – Lo que pasa es las cosas te afectan y por eso te comportas así. ¿Por qué no vas a reconciliarte con ella? Seguro que las dos os sentiréis mucho mejor después de eso ¿no crees?

- Si, tienes razón Theo – lo miró, con dulzura – Muchas gracias por ayudarme.

- No es nada – se miraron – Será mejor que vayamos a cenar. Es más fácil disculparse con el estomago lleno ¿no crees?

El chico le sonrió y se levantó de un saltó. Daphne le miró entre asombrada y complacida, como si no creyese que hubiera sido Theodore Nott el que hubiese hablado con ella. Al ver que la chica no levantaba, Theo le tendió la mano. Daphne se la cogió y el chico le ayudó a levantarse. Se quedaron un segundo cogidos de la mano, lo suficiente para que la chica sintiera un cosquilleo en el estomago.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

- No me puedo creer que no tengas hambre – dijo Tracy, incrédula.

- ¿Tan raro te parece? – preguntó Millicent, molesta.

- Si, porque siempre comes el doble que yo, en la mitad de tiempo – dijo Tracy, burlona – En serio Millicent¿por qué no tienes hambre?

- No me gusta la cena – mintió, removiendo sus patatas.

- ¿Daphne sigue sin hablarte? – le preguntó, poniéndose más seria.

- Si, pero eso no me preocupa – mintió de nuevo.

- ¡Ay Milly! – sonrió brevemente – ¡Cuantos quebraderos de cabeza te da la rubia!

- ¡No me da quebraderos de cabeza! – negó enfadada.

- Vale, pero pienso que deberías pedirle perdón – le dijo, poniéndose seria de nuevo – Ya sabes como es Daphne, no es una Slytherin común. Cualquier cosa que a los demás no nos afecta, a ella si. Y tú eres su mejor amiga, y no se hubiera puesto así, si de verdad no le importase. En serio Millicent, habla con ella. No lo reconocerás, pero yo sé que estás deseando volver a estar bien con ella Venga Millicent, habla con la rubia.

- ¿Por qué no te preocupas de tus propios asuntos? – le preguntó, molesta. No quería hablar de Daphne, no quería – ¿Otra vez vuelves a estar con Cassius?

- Solo somos amigos – Millicent la miró suspicaz – Bueno, somos amigos con derecho a roce.

- ¿Y Graham lo sabe? – le preguntó – No me dijiste que os habíais vuelto a enrollar. ¿Cuál de todos te gusta?

- Todos y ninguno – sonrió – Es divertido estar con todos a la vez, pero no tener compromiso con ninguno.

- Si, ese es el estilo de Tracy – las dos se rieron.

- Mira, ahí viene tu rubia – dijo Tracy, señalando a la puerta.

Millicent se volvió para mirar a la puerta y vio a Daphne que entraba con Theo. Los dos tenían las mejillas sonrosadas y Daphne parecía muy contenta. No sabía de donde venían y porque estaban juntos, pero Millicent solo sintió ganas de freír a Theodore Nott. El chico no sonreía tanto como Daphne, pero no había duda de que se encontraba bastante cómodo con ella.

- Ya no tengo hambre.

Tiró los cubiertos al plato y se fue enfadada hacia el dormitorio. Tracy negó con la cabeza y siguió atenta a su cena. Daphne y Theo llegaron donde estaba Tracy y se sentaron. Daphne lo hizo junto a ella, pero Theo se puso enfrente.

- Pensaba que Milly estaría aquí – comentó Daphne, con tristeza.

- Estaba aquí hace un momento – le dijo Tracy – Pero se ha subido al dormitorio. Creo que estaba cansada.

- Entiendo – miró con tristeza la cena – ¿Crees que sigue enfadada conmigo?

- No, no está enfadada – la miró – Pero te necesita.

- ¡Mi pobre Milly! – se levantó del banco – Tengo que ir a pedirle perdón. Todo esto es culpa mí, me he comportado como una histérica. Me defendió contra ese Weasley y yo se lo pago así. Ahora mismo voy a subir a pedirle perdón.

La chica salió del Gran Comedor agitando su rubia melena. Tracy miró a Theo, que seguía la figura de Daphne mientras se alejaba. El chico suspiró profundamente y volvió la atención a su cena.

- Daphne siempre será Daphne – le comentó Tracy – ¿No te parece?

- Si, es cierto – no pudo evitar sonreír – Es una chica fuera de lo normal.

- Si, no eres el único que piensa eso.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Daphne subió a la común que estaba completamente vacía. Ya supuso que Millicent no estaría allí, seguramente se estaría en el dormitorio. Subió las escaleras despacio, pensando en que le diría a su amiga. Abrió suavemente la puerta del dormitorio y entró sin hacer ruido. La figura de Millicent se vislumbraba en la ventana del dormitorio. Estaba sentada junto a la ventana mirando la brillante luna. Daphne caminó tímidamente hacia ella, y las dos se miraron cuando la rubia llegó hacia su amiga. La chica se arrodilló frente a su amiga y le cogió la mano.

- ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó, con dulzura – Tracy me ha dicho que no has cenado. ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si – asintió, sin mirarla.

- ¿Estás enfadada conmigo? – le preguntó, con voz suave.

- No – negó.

- Sé que el otro día reaccioné muy mal – se explicó la rubia – Tú acababas de sufrir un castigo por mi culpa y…

- No fue tu culpa – le dijo Millicent – No vuelvas a decir que fue tu culpa.

- Quería decir que lo hiciste por defenderme a mí – la miró – Y yo me puse contigo de esa manera, cuando tú no te lo merecías. Lo siento mucho, Milly. ¿Me perdonas?

- Soy yo la que tiene que disculparse – se volvió para mirarla – Tú solo intentabas animarme, y yo fui muy desagradable contigo.

- Bueno, pero tú acababas de salir de un castigo – sonrió – Así que se te puede perdonar. Lo que no se puede perdonar es mi manera de tratarte.

- ¿No se puede perdonar que me llevaras a la enfermería y fueras cariñosa conmigo? – le sonrió, sin poder evitar derretirse.

- Ya, pero…

- Ya está, Daphne – colocó un dedo sobre sus labios – No hace falta que digas nada más ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo – le dio un suave apretón – Menos mal que nos hemos reconciliado porque lo estaba pasando muy mal sin ti.

- Daphne…

- ¡Es la verdad! – sonrió con ternura – Te quiero un montón, y espero que no se te olvide nunca.

- No, no se me olvidará.

Las chicas se fundieron en un abrazo, y esta vez, Millicent no la abrazó. Estaba demasiado a gusto rodeando a la rubia, disfrutando del aroma de su pelo y notando la suave de piel de su mejilla contra la suya. No quería separarse de ella, pero desgraciadamente, todo lo bueno se acaba. La rubia y ella se separaron de su cálido abrazo. Millicent le acarició la mejilla y miró su bonito rostro. Estaba tan guapa y tenía una sonrisa tan dulce, que era imposible no quedarse hipnotizada mirándola. Millicent retiró la mirada y miró hacia la ventana.

- Pronto será tu cumpleaños, rubia.

CONTINUARA

_Notas de la autora¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, aunque considero que la primera parte fue mejor._

_Quería poner a un Draco un poco más sensible de lo habitual, aunque sin perder su esencia de serpiente. Me gusta desesperar a Blaise con la actitud de Theo, y que luego Theo se muestre encantador con Daphne._

_Espero subir pronto el próximo capítulo y que os guste. Chao._

_PD: Corregido el error de Draco. Muchas gracias Koumal ;)_


	7. Preparativos

**Preparativos**

Solo faltaba una semana para el cumpleaños de Daphne, que ese año caía en viernes. Siempre solían hacerle una pequeña fiesta en su honor. Después de todo, Daphne era sangre limpia y aunque era una Slytherin fuera de lo común, sus compañeros la apreciaban mucho. Aquella noche, las cuatro chicas se habían encerrado en el dormitorio. Pansy había sacado pergamino y pluma y se apoyaba en su baúl para poder escribir mejor. A la chica le encantaba organizar todo tipo de eventos, desde cumpleaños hasta encerronas a niños de primero. Pero sin duda, los cumpleaños era lo que más le gustaba. Bueno, lo que más le gustaba era imaginar su boda con Draco, pero eso era algo que solo sabía ella. Se quedó unos minutos observando a Daphne, intentando imaginar que tipo de fiesta era la que más le convenía a la chica.

- ¿Qué tipo de fiesta te gustaría celebrar? – le preguntó Millicent a Daphne, al ver que Pansy no hablaba.

- No sé – Daphne se encogió de hombros – De lo que elija Pansy, a mí cualquier fiesta me va a gustar.

- Podríamos pedirle al profesor Snape que nos deje una mazmorra donde celebrarla – dijo Pansy, emocionada – Así podemos decorarla y solo vendrá quien yo quiera.

- Dirás quien Daphne quiera – apuntó Millicent – Es su fiesta.

- Si bueno, ya me entendéis – agitó la pluma – Podríamos ir mañana a pedirle al profesor Snape permiso. Seguro que nos lo dará.

- ¿Estás segura? – Tracy alzó una ceja – ¿Crees que nos dejará una mazmorra para celebrar un cumpleaños?

- Si, seguro que si – se quedó pensativo – Mirad, le diré a Draco que se lo pida y seguro que a él se la deja

- Bueno, si se la pide Draco, entonces sí – aceptó Tracy.

- Perfecto – Pansy escribió en el pergamino – Bueno Daphne, ¿y quien quieres que venga?

- Cualquier persona que quiera – dijo la chica, alegremente – No voy a vetar la entrada a nadie que quiera venir ¿no?

- ¡Por Merlín, Daphne! – exclamó Tracy, airada – ¡Eres más dulce que una gragea de azúcar! ¿De verdad dejas a venir a quien quiera?

- Si – asintió – Bueno, siempre que sean de Slytherin, claro. Pero tampoco quiero que nadie de mi propia casa se quede sin venir ¿no?

- Está bien – aceptó Pansy, a regañadientes – Dejaremos entrada libre. Pero luego si pasa algo, tú cargarás con las consecuencias, Daphne.

- Bueno, no te preocupes, Daphne. Seguro que Millicent te ayudará ¿verdad? – dijo Tracy, mirándola significativamente.

- Si, claro – captó la mirada suspicaz de Tracy – Es su fiesta, no podemos dejar que salga nada mal.

- Gracias, Milly – le agradeció la rubia. Miró a Pansy – ¿Y de ropa? ¿Qué crees que podría llevar?

- ¡La túnica roja de gala! – saltó Millicent. Se puso colorada cuando todas sus amigas la miraron – Bueno, todos dijeron que te quedaba muy bien

- Si, Milly tiene razón, estabas muy guapa – la apoyó Tracy, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Además la traje también este año, por si acaso.

Daphne se levantó de la cama de Millicent y se acercó a su baúl. Sacó una preciosa túnica de gala roja y se la colocó sobre el cuerpo.

- ¿Qué tal? – preguntó la rubia, sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué no te la pones? – le propuso Pansy.

- De acuerdo.

Para sufrimiento de Millicent, Daphne se quitó su corto camisón y se quedó en ropa interior. Millicent tragó saliva al observar la impresionante figura de Daphne. Su rubia melena caía sobre su pecho y todo su cuerpo estaba moreno. La chica se probó la túnica y todas sus compañeras lanzaron un gritito de admiración. La túnica se adaptaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, a pesar de haber crecido de un año a otro. Estaba realmente encantadora y cuando sonrió, Millicent creyó que no había otra cosa más bonita en el mundo que ella.

- ¡Estás espectacular! – exclamó Tracy, impresionada.

- Gracias – le agradeció – Pensaba que este año no me quedaría igual de bien, pero la verdad es que no estoy mal ¿verdad?

- Estás muy guapa, Daphne – la piropeó Millicent – Vas a tener a todos los chicos embobados en la fiesta.

- Si, a todos los chicos.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Las chicas habían pasado todo el fin de semana haciendo los preparativos para la fiesta de Daphne. Aquel lunes por la mañana, Pansy estaba sentada junto a Draco en el comedor. El chico estaba bastante distraído hablando de quidditch con Kevin Bletchley. Pansy aún no le había dicho que quería que fuera a ver al profesor Snape para pedirle que les dejara una mazmorra. La chica puso los brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco y pegó su boca a la oreja del chico.

- Draco, necesito que me hagas un favor – le susurró al oído.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó, molesto porque le hubieran interrumpido.

- El viernes es el cumpleaños de Daphne – el chico asintió – Y hemos pensado en organizarle una fiesta. Y queríamos organizarle una fiesta en una mazmorra y he pensado que podrías pedírselo tú al profesor Snape.

- ¿Yo? – se extrañó el chico – ¿Por qué yo?

- A ti el profesor Snape te hará caso – le dijo Pansy, sonriendo – Por favor Draco, ¿se lo pedirás?

- De acuerdo – aceptó – ¿Y quien va a ir a la fiesta?

- Daphne dice que puede ir quien quiera – le explicó Pansy – Pero si alguien te molesta, me encargaré de que no venga.

- No te preocupes, nadie de Slytherin me molesta – dio un bocado de su tostada – Después de clase, le iré a pedir la mazmorra al profesor Snape.

- Gracias, Draco – la chica le besó en la mejilla – Eres un encanto.

- No me digas esas cosas delante todo el mundo – le dijo el chico, en voz baja – A ver si se van a creer que soy un sensiblero.

- ¡Como eres, Draco! – Pansy le volvió a besar – Por eso me gustas tanto.

- ¡Ya te he dicho que te calles! – le gritó el chico. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró – Espero que para la fiesta de Daphne te pongas aquella túnica rosa, estabas guapísima.

- ¡Draco! – el chico la rodeó por la cintura – Mira quien se pone mimoso ahora.

- Aún tenemos un rato antes de clase – sonrió con malicia – ¿Te apetece ir al baño?

- Siempre.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

El martes después de las clases, Theo estaba de nuevo en la biblioteca. Escribía rápidamente en un pergamino, mientras veía la tormenta a través de la ventana. Sin embargo, aquel día estaba más desconcentrado de lo habitual. Tenía una ligera idea de porque estaba así, pero no quería reconocerlo. La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió dejando pasar una corriente de aire helado. Theo no se molestó en mirar quien había entrado, pero si tembló por el frío. ¿Por qué demonios su lugar favorito del castillo tenía que ser el más frío de todos? Se puso la bufanda alrededor del cuello y pasó las páginas de un pesado libro.

- Hola Theo.

El chico se volvió para ver quien le había saludado y se encontró con Daphne. Theo se quedó un poco sorprendido al verla, pero no se mostró nervioso.

- Hola Daphne – le saludó, amablemente – ¿Qué tal?

- Muy bien, Theo – sonrió – ¿Y tú?

- Bien, estaba haciendo los deberes – le dijo, mostrándole el libro.

- Vale, no te robaré mucho tiempo – le dedicó una de sus miradas más encantadoras – El viernes es mi cumpleaños ¿lo sabías?

- Si, claro.

- Vamos a celebrar una fiesta en las mazmorras para celebrarlo – le explicó – Después de la cena, sobre las siete o así.

- Si, lo he visto colgado en el tablón de anuncios – le dijo – Además, Draco nos contó que había ido a pedirle permiso al profesor Snape.

- ¿Y vas a venir? – le preguntó, ilusionada – Pensaba que como nunca te juntas con los demás y siempre vas solo, a lo mejor no venías.

- Bueno, eso no tiene nada que ver – la miró – No te preocupes Daphne, pensaba ir a tu fiesta.

- ¿De verdad? – el chico asintió – ¡Me alegro un montón, Theo!

- No es nada – sonrió al verla contenta – ¿Qué te gustaría que te regalase?

- No hace falta que me regales nada – dijo la chica, complacida – No tienes porque molestarte, Theo.

- Insisto en ello – dijo el chico, firmemente – ¿Necesitas algo en especial?

- No, no necesito nada – sonrió – Además, prefiero que si me vas a regarlo algo, sea una sorpresa.

- De acuerdo – cogió su pluma – Si me disculpas Daphne, tengo que volver con los deberes.

- Si, lo siento – se levantó – Te espero el viernes a las siete en la mazmorra siete.

- Allí estaré.

Daphne le dedicó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, y salió de la biblioteca. Aunque Theo hubiera cogido la pluma, no creía que fuera a continuar con los deberes. Ahora tenía otra cosa en la que pensar. ¿Qué podía regalarle a Daphne Greengrass? Después de todo, ella no era como los demás chicas. Theo sentía más simpatía por ella que por el resto de las chicas. Blaise tenía razón: Daphne era un bellezón. Theo lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

- ¿Una fiesta? – inquirió Blaise – ¿Por el cumpleaños de Daphne?

- Así es – asintió Tracy – El profesor Snape nos ha dado su permiso para utilizar la mazmorra siete.

- ¿En serio? – se extrañó – ¿Os ha dejado una mazmorra para hacer una fiesta?

- En realidad, se la ha dejado a Draco – le confesó la chica – Ya sabes que a él se le concede todo lo que pide.

- Si, es cierto – sonrió – ¿A qué hora es la fiesta?

- A las siete – contestó – Después de la cena. Por supuesto, solo vendrá gente de Slytherin, así que ya sabes.

- Si, iré – la miró – ¿Y hay que llevar acompañante o algo así?

- Bueno, eso como tú prefieras – esbozó una pícara sonrisa – Aunque supongo que sería muy extraño que Blaise Zabini fuera sin pareja. A menos que quieras ligar con la cumpleañera.

- ¿Con Daphne? – se extrañó Blaise.

- El año pasado se te cayó la baba en el Baile de Navidad – le recordó – Bueno, a ti, y a la mitad de los chicos. Además, ¿no le pediste que fuera contigo al baile?

- Si, bueno, pero me dijo que no – dijo Blaise, sin darle importancia – Reconozco que es una chica muy guapa, pero ahora mismo, no me interesa. Ahora, han cambiado mis gustos.

- ¡Pobres chicas! – se lamentó Tracy – Tienes mucho peligro, Blaise.

- Bueno, depende de para quien – Blaise sonrió, le empezaba a gustar aquella conversación – Algunas tienen más peligro que otras.

- Yo pienso que ninguna chica está a salvo de Blaise Zabini – dijo la chica, sin evitar reírse – Aunque hace mucho que no se te ve acompañado.

- Es que mis objetivos cada vez son más difíciles – le dijo, en tono enigmático.

- Será que estás madurando, y las chicas de tercero ya no te interesan – le comentó burlona.

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que me interesan las chicas de tercero? – preguntó, un tanto indignado.

- Será porque solo se te ve con ellas – sonrió – Bueno, me voy a la sala común.

- Pensaba que ibas al Gran Comedor – dijo el chico, un poco molesto.

- A Cassius le gusta tomarse un aperitivo antes de la cena – le dijo, sonriendo.

- ¿Estás saliendo con Warrington? – preguntó, haciendo una mueca.

- No se le puede llamar salir – comentó Tracy – Somos amigos… especiales.

- Ya veo – se rascó la barbilla, pensativo – ¿Tengo que regalarle algo a Daphne?

- Bueno, ya lo conoces, a ella con la asistencia de cada persona, le sobra – sonrió – Pero no estaría de más que le llevases algún detalle.

- ¿Y qué puedo regalarle a la rubia? – preguntó.

- No sé, pero algo bonito – le aconsejó Tracy – Ya conoces a nuestra Daphne.

- De acuerdo – aceptó.

- Bueno, nos vemos en la cena.

- Si, vale – la chica empezó a alejarse. Era ahora o nunca – Oye Tracy, ¿tú vas a ir con alguien a la fiesta de Daphne?

- Si, con Cassius. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Por nada, por nada.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Millicent, en ocasiones como aquella, deseaba ser más habilidosa con los hechizos y las manualidades. Era complicado hacer un joyero con magia, y que quedase lo suficientemente bonito. Aún así, llevaba días trabajando en ello, para que estuviese perfecto para dárselo a Daphne. No estaba segura de si su regalo iba a gustarle o no, pero era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido. No era demasiado imaginativa a la hora de pensar regalos y menos cuando se trataba de Daphne. Ella era especial, pero debía regalarle que fuese especial, pero no demasiado especial. ¡Todo un lío! Llevaba tres días saltándose la cena para quedarse en el dormitorio haciendo el regala para su amiga. Era el único momento del día en el que estaba segura de que nadie la iba a molestar. Eso le estaba costando que pasara mala noche a causa del hambre, pero lo recompensaba el imaginar la cara de felicidad al ver la cara de Daphne cuando se lo diese.

Daphne. No había un momento del día en el que no pensase en ella. Cada día, aumentaba más su deseo hacia ella. Y el hecho de que la rubia fuese tan amable y cariñosa, no ayudaba. Pero ese era el carácter de Daphne, y por eso era precisamente por lo que le gustaba. Tan diferente al resto de Slytherin, siempre con una preciosa sonrisa en la boca y con su dorada melena agitada por el viento…

Agitó la cabeza para apartarla de su mente, tenía que continuar con su trabajo. Lanzó un hechizo para apartar las astillas, y siguió pintando cuidadosamente. Sopló para que la pintura se fuese secando pronto y observó el trabajo que llevaba hasta eso momento. Bueno, después de todo, no estaba quedando tan mal. Desde luego, hubiese sido más bonito si lo hubiese comprado, pero no era tan especial. Y Millicent quería que su regalo para Daphne fuese especial, e íntimo. Para su sorpresa, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Millicent se dio prisa en guardarlo todo.

- ¿Por qué no estás cenando, Milly? – preguntó, la inconfundible voz de Daphne.

- No tengo hambre – las tripas le rugieron sonoramente.

- Creo que tu estomago no piensa lo mismo – comentó Daphne, sonriendo – ¿Estás bien?

- Si, ¿por qué? – preguntó.

- Estás un poco rara estos días – la rubia se sentó en su cama – ¿Te pasa algo? Si te pasa algo, sabes que me lo puedes contar ¿lo sabes verdad?

- Si, lo sé Daphne – asintió con tristeza – Pero no te preocupes, no me pasa nada. Estoy bien.

- ¿Seguro? – la miró preocupada – ¿Estás segura de que no pasa nada?

- Si, estoy muy segura – notó las manos de Daphne estrechando las suyas – De verdad que estoy bien, Daphne.

- De acuerdo – le sonrió – ¿Bajas conmigo a cenar?

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no tengo hambre! – exclamó.

- ¡No me engañes! – puso su cara más dulce – Además, yo quiero que vengas a cenar conmigo ¿vienes Milly?

- Siempre te sales con la tuya, rubia – Daphne sonrió encantada – Está bien, bajaré contigo a cenar.

Daphne se levantó de un salto de la cama y sonrió orgullosa. Millicent no pudo evitar sonreír, no había duda de que la rubia era maravillosa.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

- ¿Sabes Vince? – murmuró Gregory – Mañana hay una fiesta por el cumpleaños de Daphne.

- ¿Una fiesta? – se volvió hacia su amigo – ¿Y habrá comida?

- Eso creo – los dos sonrieron.

- Espero que haya una enorme tarta de chocolate – fantaseó Vincent – Y montones de pasteles.

- ¡Solo sabes pensar en comida! – exclamó Greg, divertido – ¿No te preocupan otras cosas?

- ¿Qué cosas? – se extrañó – Si todo nos va de maravilla. Somos golpeadores del equipo de quidditch y mañana hay una fiesta de pasteles. ¿Acaso tiene que preocuparme algo?

- Bueno, no sé, puede ser – se encogió de hombros.

- Estás muy raro, Greg – comentó Vincent, negando con la cabeza.

- Solo es que… – miró a su amiga que mantenía la boca abierta con una magdalena a medio comer – Nada, no es nada.

- Te estás volviendo complicado, Greg – se terminó la magdalena de un bocado – Demasiado complicado.

Gregory miró a su compañero como seguía engullendo, y no dijo nada más. Estaba claro que a Vincent no le preocupaban los TIMOS. ¿Acaso su amigo quería seguir siendo un estúpido tragón matón de Draco Malfoy? Por la actitud que mostraba, Greg estaba seguro de ello.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Cuando Daphne se acostó aquella noche, no pudo evitar pensar en que al día siguiente, sería su gran día. Bueno, no sabía si llamarlo exactamente gran día, pero no había duda de que sería especial. Cumplía dieciséis años, y no era una mala cifra. Pansy lo tenía ya todo organizado y todo Slytherin se había enterado de la fiesta de Daphne. La rubia estaba ilusionada imaginando como sería su fiesta. Esperaba que todo resultase bien y que todo el mundo disfrutase.

Se dio la vuelta y miró el cielo. No sabía quien vendría a su fiesta, pero con que solo hubieran ido dos personas, se hubiese conformado. Daphne quería a todo el mundo, los apreciaba por ser sus compañeros de Slytherin. Pero como todo el mundo, tenía sus preferencias. Y ella tenía muy claro, que con que solo esas dos personas fueran a su fiesta, ella sería muy feliz.

Lo que Daphne no sabía, es que ella no era la única que pensaba en la fiesta del día siguiente. Millicent, en la cama de a lado, miraba la figura de la rubia, planeando todo lo que haría al día siguiente. Quería ser la primera en despertarse para felicitarla, quería ser la que vigilase que nada saliese mal en su fiesta, la que le diera el regalo que más le gustase, la persona por la que Daphne soplara sus velas… Sonrió feliz al imaginarse a su preciosa amiga con su túnica roja.

Theo, por su parte, tampoco lograba conciliar el sueño. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía nervioso. Miraba constantemente a su mesilla de noche, donde había guardado el regalo para Daphne. No es que le importase que se lo quitaran, no desde luego que no. Pero sentía la necesidad de mirar constantemente a la mesilla. Una vez más, abrió el cajón para asegurarse de que el regalo seguía allí.

- Deja de abrir el cajón, Nott – le pidió Blaise – O por lo menos, no lo hagas con tanto ruido.

- Lo siento – se disculpo – ¿No tienes sueño?

- No mucho – se volvió para mirar a Theo – ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? ¿Tampoco duermes?

- No, tampoco tengo sueño – negó el chico – Creo que voy a bajar hacer el trabajo de Transformaciones.

- ¿Puedo bajar contigo? – le preguntó, tímidamente – Por lo menos, aprovecharé el tiempo, en vez de estar en la cama sin hacer nada.

- Claro – le sonrió – Así nos hacemos compañía en una noche de insomnio.

Los dos chicos salieron de la cama y cogieron sus bolsas con los libros. Bajaron la sala común y extendieron los libros. Pronto empezaron a trabajar, y aunque permanecieron en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, los dos disfrutaron, por una vez, de la compañía de un amigo.

CONTINUARA

_Notas de la autora. Y aquí está, otra capítulo más. Espero que os guste mucho, aunque el siguiente será mucho mejor, el del cumple de Daphne._

_Solo comentaron que el próximo capítulo será el más largo, porque habrá demasiados acontecimientos y emociones que contar. También deciros que el siguiente será el último capítulo hasta dentro de tres semanas. Solo lo digo para que no penséis que dejo la historia, sino que estará parada durante un tiempo porque me voy a England._

_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Chao._


	8. Feliz cumpleaños, Daphne

**Feliz cumpleaños, Daphne**

- ¡Felicidades, rubia!

Millicent había saltado de su cama y se había lanzado a la de Daphne. No había podido contenerse, y había abrazado a la rubia, que seguía tumbada en la cama. La besó suavemente en la mejilla y la miró. Incluso con el pelo revuelto y los entrecerrados, estaba preciosa.

- Gracias Milly – agradeció, incorporándose – ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Ya tengo dieciséis años!

- Si, parece que fue ayer cuando eras una enana con trenzas rubias – comentó Tracy, divertida – Felicidades, Daphne.

- Gracias Tracy – sonrió a sus amigas – Estoy muy emocionada por la fiesta de esta noche.

- Será una fiesta genial – le aseguró Pansy, incorporándose – Felicidades, Daphne.

- Gracias – sonrió ampliamente – Hoy hasta la clase de Historia de la Magia se me va hacer más llevadera. ¡Estoy súper contenta!

- Siempre positiva esta rubia – comentó Tracy, burlona – No esperes que Binns te felicite. Ni siquiera tú eres tan encantadora como para lograr que ese viejo fantasma se anime un poco.

- Oye Daphne, ¿te importa que coja los regalos que te han enviado y los lleve a la mazmorra? – le preguntó Pansy – Ya sé que estarás impaciente, pero será más emocionante si los abres todos esta noche.

- Si, me parece una idea estupenda – aprobó Daphne – ¿Me ayudarás esta noche a ponerme la túnica y peinarme?

- Por supuesto – afirmó Pansy, sonriendo.

Las cuatro chicas se vistieron, escuchando a Daphne cotorrear de lo emocionada que estaba por su cumpleaños. "Es un amor" pensaba Millicent mientras la veía vestirse y sonreír de aquella manera. Ella también sonreía, había logrado uno de sus objetivos: ser la primera en felicitar a Daphne. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar a la noche para cumplir el resto de ellos. Tampoco quería pensar demasiado en la fiesta, porque se obsesionaría, y eso era peor. Sin embargo, no pensar en ello era imposible. Después de todo, ella pensaba en Daphne la mayor parte del día, y si encima ella celebraba una fiesta, aún tenía más motivos para pensar en ella.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Cuando Daphne entró en el Gran Comedor, sus compañeros de casa comenzaron a aplaudirle y felicitarle. Daphne no dejaba de sonreír a todo el mundo, se sentía muy complacida por aquel recibimiento. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que Pansy había planeado todo aquello, era propio de ella. Se sentó en el sitio de siempre, sin dejar de sonreír a todo aquel que se le acercaba. Cuando estaba untándose una tostada, notó unos suaves golpecitos en el hombro. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Theo, que sonreía tímidamente y tenía unas profundas ojeras.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Daphne – la felicitó, con voz tranquila.

- ¡Muchas gracias, Theo! – le agradeció, emocionada.

- ¿Qué tal estás? – le preguntó, amablemente – ¿Cómo te han sentado los dieciséis años?

- Muy bien, la verdad es que estoy muy emocionada por la fiesta de esta noche – le comentó, ilusionada – Pansy se ha pasado toda la semana de aquí para allá, así que seguro que ha preparado una fiesta estupenda.

- Seguro que sí – sonrió a la rubia – Nos vemos en clase, Daphne.

- Adios Theo.

El chico se fue a sentarse y Daphne no pudo reprimir un profundo suspiro. ¿Qué tenía Theodore Nott? No sabía el que era, pero a Daphne le interesaba ese chico. No era como los demás compañeros de su casa, y eso es lo que más le atraía de él. Su aspecto enclenque, su carácter tranquilo e independiente, su manera de tratar a los demás y sobre todo, su manera de mirarla, era lo que le gustaba a Daphne de él. Miró como el chico bebía tranquilamente su café mientras leía _El Profeta_, ajeno a las conversaciones de sus compañeros. Sin duda, aquel chico tenía algo.

- ¿Qué miras tan interesada, rubia? – le preguntó Tracy.

- Solo miraba alrededor – dijo, con una sonrisa – Estaba pensando en la fiesta de esta noche. Estoy un poco nerviosa ¿sabéis?

- No te preocupes, Daphne – la tranquilizó Millicent – Todo saldrá bien. Ten en cuenta que Pansy es la organizadora oficial de Slytherin de eventos sociales.

- Si, y además lo hago muy bien – dijo Pansy, orgullosa – Te va a encantar tu fiesta, Daphne.

- Gracias Pans – le agradeció – Has sido muy amable organizándolo todo, es un detalle por tu parte.

- No te preocupes, ya sabes que me encanta – Pansy sonrió – Además, Draco me ha ayudado a preparar algunas cosas, así que…

- Tú encantada de la compañía del enano rubio – comentó Tracy, divertida – Hacéis buena pareja Pansy, pero es demasiado pequeñito.

- ¡Pero que manía tienes con decir que Draco es bajo! – exclamó Pansy, airada.

- Solo es una broma, Pansy – Tracy sonrió – Es que me encanta hacerte rabiar. Y como sé que para ti Draco es intocable…

- Siempre tan graciosa, Tracy – le dijo Pansy, desdeñosamente – Será mejor que vayamos a clase.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

La mañana pasó muy rápido para todos los slytherin, que estaban deseando que llegase la noche. No había duda de que la fiesta de Daphne se había convertido, en poco tiempo, en un acontecimiento al que todos querían ir. A la hora de la comida, Blaise estaba sentado en su sitio habitual, escuchando la sarta de estupideces que soltaba Draco. ¿Es qué no sabía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera amargar la vida a los demás? A él también le divertía meterse con los gryffindor de vez en cuando, pero no era el centro alrededor del cual giraba su vida. Desde luego, el centro alrededor del que giraba su vida, eran las chicas. Mientras hacía los deberes con Theo, le había dado vueltas a una idea: necesitaba llevar a una chica a la fiesta de Daphne. No sabía por qué, pero le resultaría humillante si aparecía solo, mientras que Tracy estaría con Cassius. No podía consentir aquello. Así que, echó un vistazo a la mesa, en busca de una chica guapa a la que llevar. Su atención se fijó en una chica de tercero, Martha Sminder. La chica se dio cuenta de que él le miraba y el chico le lanzó una seductora sonrisa. Vale, una vez más, su fama de ligón con chicas de tercero se verificaría, pero le daba igual. Eso era mejor que ir solo a la fiesta. Se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a la chica. Le hizo señas para que acudiera al Vestíbulo, que en ese momento estaba vacío.

- Hola Blaise – le saludó la chica – ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Te has enterado de la fiesta de Daphne? – la chica asintió – Pues he pensado que tú y yo podríamos ir juntos ¿te parece?

- ¡Si! – asintió la chica emocionada – Pensaba que había dejado de interesarte.

- Yo nunca dije eso – se excusó el chico – Tampoco salíamos junto ni nada por el estilo, solo éramos amigos.

- Si, otra más de tus amigas – dijo la chica, sonriendo – No tienes remedio, Blaise.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó el chico, enojándose.

- Nada, no es nada – la chica sonrió – ¿Me esperas a las siete en la sala común?

- Si, te espero – la miró de arriba abajo – Ponte guapa ¿vale?

- ¿Acaso no estoy siempre guapa? – preguntó, la chica, un tanto enojada.

- Quiero decir – sonrió como hacía siempre que se ponía seductor – Más de lo habitual. Si tú sabes que siempre estás preciosa.

- Gracias – la chica sonrió – Nos vemos después, Blaise.

- Vale.

La chica se alejó caminando contenta y Blaise sonrió para sí mismo. ¡Que fácil era conquistar a una chica de tercero! Ya tenía una acompañante con la que ir, y eso era lo importante. Aunque no dejaba de recordarse así mismo que Tracy iría que con Cassius, en vez de ir con él. Tenía que actuar y debía hacerlo ya, o sino, la chica se le escaparía más de lo que se le escapaba.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Aunque aquel no podía considerarse una gran acontecimiento social, ciertamente, si era una oportunidad de pasarlo bien. Así que los cinco chicos de Slytherin se estaban arreglando en sus habitaciones, mientras oían a Draco comentar no sé que cosas. Draco siempre estaba hablando y presumiendo ante sus compañeros, eso le molestaba muchísimo a Blaise. ¿Es qué nunca se cansaba de pavonearse ese maldito enano rubio? Encima, como era el favorito de Snape, podía pasearse por el colegio como si fuese el dueño. Ni siquiera los oscuros secretos de su familia parecían impedirle creerse el rey del mundo. No había duda de que una buena cantidad de oro mágico podía callar todas las lenguas.

Draco había sacado del cajón de su mesilla el regalo de Daphne, aunque no dijo que era. El rubio, como buena serpiente astuta, quería tener buen trato con los Greengrass. Después de todo, era una familia muy rica, más que la del propio Malfoy. Aunque Daphne no hablaba mucho sobre ello, su familia poseía varias propiedades. El padre de Daphne, Isaac Greengrass, tenía varios negocios repartidos por el Reino Unido, y su madre, Cornelia, era una bruja muy talentosa que iba de congreso en congreso de brujos. Cualquiera diría que Daphne era hija de aquellos magos tan importantes, ya que la chica no tenía la inteligencia de ninguno de ellos. Blaise sabía todo esto porque su madre había ido al mismo curso que la de Daphne, y mantenían amistad por correspondencia.

Cuando Draco empezó a hablar de no sé que chica de séptimo curso, Blaise miró a Theo. El chico estaba sentado en la cama, dando la espalda a los demás, y con expresión seria. Daba vueltas a un pequeño paquetito envuelto en papel rojo, que debía ser el regalo de Daphne. Blaise hizo amago de acercarse a él, pero se dio cuenta de que Draco lo miraba, como esperando una respuesta.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Blaise, de malos modos.

- ¿Qué si vas con alguien a la fiesta? – Draco resopló furioso.

- Si.

- ¿Con quien? – contempló la sonrisita de suficiencia de Draco.

- Con Martha Sminder – dijo, sin mirar a Draco.

- Blaise, amigo mío, eres un rompecorazones – el chico sonrió ligeramente – Pero dime, ¿tan bajo apuntas? ¿O es que te conformas con poco? Con lo exigente que has sido siempre, Blaise…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – el chico se volvió agresivamente a Draco.

- Solo comentaba, no hace falta alterarse de esa manera – esbozó una irónica sonrisa – Nosotros nos vamos. Nos vemos allí.

Draco salió respaldado por Crabbe y Goyle, no sin antes dirigirle a Blaise una mirada burlona. ¡Ese enano estúpido y mal nacido! ¡Lo odiaba! Siempre sabía más de lo que uno podía pensar, siempre sabía como provocar a los demás. Theo se levantó de la cama y se acercó a Blaise.

- No hagas caso a sus provocaciones – le aconsejó – Cuando habla Draco, lo mejor es dejarlo hablar.

- ¿A ti no te molesta que sea tan presumido? – le preguntó Blaise, desconcertado.

- No – negó Theo – Solo le dejo hablar, pero no me interesa nada de lo que dice.

- Eres increíble, Theo – le dijo Blaise, impresionado – Nunca te dejas molestar por nadie, me asombra tu increíble tranquilidad.

- La costumbre – esbozó una media sonrisa – Bueno, será mejor que no hagas esperar a Martha.

- ¿Tú no vienes? – le preguntó, al observar que volvía a sentarse en la cama.

- Si, ahora iré – sonrió – Tengo que hacer una cosa.

- Ah – observó lo que Theo sostenía – ¿Qué le has comprado a Daphne?

- Un detalle.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Daphne estaba sentada en su cama, sola en la habitación. Ya se había puesto la elegante túnica roja de gala y se había ondulado el pelo. Pansy le había hecho quedarse en la habitación antes de que comenzara la fiesta, y Daphne le había hecho caso. Sabía que a Pansy le entusiasmaba mucho preparar fiestas y ser la que tuviera el control de todo. En parte, Daphne creía que era para impresionar a Draco de alguna manera. Después de todo, la vida de su amiga giraba en torno a él.

Se tumbó en la cama y miró el dosel verde que la acogía. No sabía que clase de fiesta le habrían preparado, pero confiaba en sus amigas. Aunque Pansy había sido la organizadora de todo, Tracy y Millicent le habían estado ayudando. Daphne quería muchísimo a sus amigas, las tres diferentes, pero las necesitaba a las tres. A Pansy, que con sus dotes de liderazgo, su control sobre todo y siempre dispuesta a colaborar en todo. A Tracy, impulsiva, nadie la podía hacer callar, tan fuerte y a la vez tan frágil. Y Millicent, su protectora, que siempre cuidaba de ella, su amiga del alma. Daphne daba gracias por tenerlas a las tres, porque sin ellas, nada sería lo mismo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Millicent, que sonrió a su amiga. Daphne también le sonrió, aunque le extrañó verla allí.

- ¿Nerviosa? – le preguntó, sonriendo.

- Un poco – dio un suspiro – ¿Ya puedo ir?

- No, aún no – negó Millicent – Ha surgido un contratiempo de última hora y Pansy se ha puesto histérica, quiere que todo salga perfecto. Solo vengo a decírtelo, tienes que esperar un poco más.

- ¿Cuánto más? – preguntó la rubia.

- No sé – la miró a los ojos – No te preocupes, estoy segura de que Pansy lo solucionará todo enseguida. Ahora vendrá ella.

Millicent hizo amago de levantarse de la cama, pero Daphne la cogió del brazo y la retuvo. Cuando Millicent se dio la vuelta, se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba cabizbaja y una lágrima había caído sobre su roja túnica.

- Quédate conmigo, por favor – le pidió con voz débil.

- Claro Daphne – la miró preocupada – ¿Qué te pasa?

- No sé – se encogió de hombros – Me he puesto triste de repente.

- No me engañes, Daphne – le cogió de la barbilla y le alzó la cara – ¿Qué pasa?

- No sé – volvió a repetir – Pero quédate conmigo.

- Daphne…

La rubia dio un fuerte sollozo y se arrojó a los brazos de Millicent. Aquello la cogió de sorpresa, lo que hizo que casi se le saliese el corazón por la boca. ¿Qué podía pasarle a Daphne? Ella que era la chica más feliz del mundo, que siempre estaba contenta, que sembraba sonrisas allá por donde pasaba. Millicent la abrazó y le acarició suavemente el pelo. Pasase lo que le pasase, aunque no se lo quisiese contar, siempre estaría a su lado. No quería separarse de ella, tenerla a su lado era su único objetivo en la vida. La separó de su abrazó y la miró a los ojos. Aún le caían las lágrimas y tenía una profunda angustia en la mirada.

- Pase lo que pase, rubia – sonrió – Piensa que hoy es tu cumpleaños y que hay un montón de gente abajo esperándote. Porque a pensar de ser la Slytherin más dulce y buena que ha pisado la faz de la tierra, todos te queremos muchísimo. Y eso nunca se te debe olvidar, Daphne.

- Millicent…

- Pansy lo ha decorado todo – le comentó – Ha estado toda la semana trabajando en ello, preparándote una fiesta que no puedas olvidar. Tracy y yo la hemos ayudado, incluso Crabbe y Goyle nos echaron una mano a la hora de colgar las guirnaldas. Tienes a todo Slytherin esperándote, porque no sé como lo consigues, pero has conseguido hacerte un hueco muy importante entre todos. Y entiéndeme, en una casa cuya máxima aspiración es el poder supremo y derrotar a todo lo bueno que hay en el mundo, una chica que (como dice Tracy) eres más dulce que una gragea de azúcar, no debería ser aceptada. Y tú sin embargo, tú has conseguido que todos queramos a la dulce Daphne Greengrass.

- Millicent…

- Así que no llores ¿vale? – le secó las lágrimas con el pulgar – Porque tienes un montón de gente que te quiere. Y si ninguno de ellos te quisiera, yo te seguiría queriendo igual – le sonrió – ¿Vas a dejar de llorar?

- Si – asintió. Miró a su amiga – Pero déjame un poquito más, porque eso es lo más bonito que me han dicho en toda mi vida.

- Claro rubia – sonrió – ¿Quieres que me quede y esperemos juntas a Pansy?

- Si – Millicent se sentó junto a ella y Daphne apoyó la cabeza en su hombro – Muchas gracias Milly, te quiero muchísimo.

La rubia cerró los ojos y sonrió con dulzura. Millicent notó como su corazón latía con fuerza, movido por el amor de Daphne. Siempre la amaría, siempre.

CONTINUARÁ

_Notas de la autora: No tengo perdón, me he pasado 4 meses sin actualizar, pero al fin ha llegado un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste y que sigáis leyendo._

_La historia de la fiesta iba a ser diferente y más larga, pero he decidido hacerla en dos capítulos, y cambiarla un poco. Aún así, espero que os guste. Y en el próximo capítulo tendremos el fiestorro de Slytherin. Chao._


	9. La fiesta

**La fiesta de Daphne**

Cuando Daphne entró en la mazmorra, acompañada de Millicent, abrió la boca muy sorprendida. Pansy había decorado las paredes con guirnaldas con los colores de Slytherin, había varias imágenes de Daphne sonriendo a todos sus invitados, de aquella manera tan encantadora. Había una mesa llena de comida, probablemente, de las cocinas y de Honeydukes. Desde el gramófono, se escuchaba la música de Las Brujas de MacBeth. Los aplausos y los silbidos ensordecieron a Daphne, que solo pudo sonreír y saludar a todos con la mano.

Entre la multitud, alguien se abrió paso, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Astoria, su hermana, la estaba abrazando. Daphne se quedó algo sorprendida, pero abrazó a su hermana con la misma fuerza. Aunque estaban en la misma casa, Daphne y Astoria no solían verse muy a menudo. Mientras que Daphne iba a todas las partes con sus amigas, Astoria prefería pasar horas y horas en la biblioteca. Ella había heredado todo el talento para la magia de sus padres, especialmente, los dones de su madre. Astoria y Daphne no se parecían mucho, si bien era cierto, que el carácter de Astoria también era bastante dócil para ser de Slytherin.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Daphne! – le felicitó su hermana, con una sonrisa – ¡Dieciséis años, hermanita!

- Gracias, As – le agradeció, con una sonrisa – ¿Dónde has estado todo el día?

- En la biblioteca – respondió, aunque era más que evidente – Pero te dejé una felicitación en la sala común, ¿no la has visto?

- No – negó, encogiéndose de hombros. Sonrió al ver la decepción de su hermana – No te preocupes, As, no pasa nada, lo importante es que estés aquí.

- Es verdad – volvieron a abrazarse – Tus amigas te han preparado una fiesta estupenda, tienes mucha suerte.

- Sí, es cierto – sonrió, mirando a su alrededor – Vamos a tomar algo.

Daphne cogió a su hermana del brazo y la llevó hasta la mesa de las bebidas. Sabía que no era la hermana mayor perfecta, no sabía como serlo, pero quería mucho a Astoria. Quizás se sentía intimidada porque era mucho más inteligente y porque sus padres la valoraban mucho más que a ella. Sin embargo, Daphne quería a Astoria, y el sentimiento era común. Puede que no se entendieran, pero se querían, eran hermanas.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

- Whisky de fuego de primera calidad – aseguraba Montague, a los de su alrededor – Solo para hombres.

- ¿Cómo has conseguido esto, Montague? – le preguntó Blaise, mirando su vaso con aire dudoso.

- Tengo mis contactos – dijo, con aire misterioso – No te preocupes, Zabini, no te va a pasar nada si te lo tomas.

- Si eres lo suficientemente hombre, claro – murmuro Vaisey, con una sonrisa burlona – ¿Qué me dices, Zabini? ¿Lo eres?

- ¿Conoces a mi lista de ligues? – se encaró Blaise, mirándole por encima del hombro – Porque creo que eso demuestra bastante bien que soy un hombre.

- Las niñitas de tercero no cuentan, Blaise – comentó Draco, acercándose al grupo de chicos – ¿Hay un poco de whisky para mí?

- Claro, Draco – Montague le entregó un vaso de whisky de fuego – Espero que no te importe que lo haya colado en la fiesta.

- Para nada – negó, con una sonrisa – Greengrass está muy buena, pero no destaca precisamente por su inteligencia.

- Lo que le falta de cerebro, lo compensa con otras cosas – comentó socarronamente, Warrington, que ya iba bastante tocado.

- Si, pero no es una facilona como Davies – dijo Montague, apenado – A pesar de lo tonta que es, no se deja meter mano.

- Eso es porque va todo el día acompañado de Millicent Bulstrode – intervino Draco, inteligentemente – Os partiría la cabeza si os acercaseis demasiado a ella.

- ¿Y Parkinson cómo se lo monta, Draco? – preguntó Vaisey, con una sonrisita burlona – ¿Es buena?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Draco lo miró, sin inmutarse.

- Ya sabes – Warrington y Montague se miraron con complicidad – Si se lo monta bien, en un sitio en particular.

- Probablemente no lo sabe – se burlo Vaisey – ¿O sí, Malfoy?

- No es asunto tuyo – respondió con frialdad. Se fijó en Blaise, que se alejaba del grupo – ¿Dónde vas, Zabini?

- A dar una vuelta.

Blaise se alejó del grupo, con el vaso de whisky de fuego intacto. Aquella conversación había sido demasiado para él. No es que él fuera exactamente con un caballero, pero no le gustaba como hablaban Vaisey y los demás. Tampoco quería oír hablar de Tracy, así que lo mejor era alejarse de ellos. Paseó por la mazmorra, donde las chicas bailaban y charlaban animadamente, y los chicos murmuraban en grandes grupos, mirando a las chicas más llamativas. Aunque Daphne centraba la mayoría de las miradas, Tracy tampoco pasaba desapercibida.

Blaise pasó de largo ante todos sus compañeros, hasta que se encontró con el único medianamente decente, Nott. El chico estaba sentado en una esquina, con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla, observando distraídamente a los demás. No era el mejor compañero para charlar, pero al menos de su boca no salían tantas fanfarronerías.

- ¿Quieres? – le preguntó, ofreciéndole el vaso de whisky de fuego.

- No, gracias – desechó, con una sonrisa – Me conformo con esto.

- ¿Cuándo va a abrir Daphne los regalos? – inquirió Blaise, sabiendo que el chico esperaba eso más que nada – Pensaba que lo haría al principio.

- No lo sé – se encogió de hombros, sin mostrarse alterado – Supongo que Pansy lo tendrá todo planeado.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Nott? – Blaise le miró con curiosidad, y el chico asintió – ¿Te gusta Daphne?

- No – respondió Theo, con la misma tranquilidad.

- Vale.

Blaise no insitió en el tema, pero sabía que Theo no decía la verdad.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Las horas transcurrían en la mazmorra, con la música de Celestina Warbeck de fondo y las chicas bailando el centro de frente. Daphne, que había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo acompañado por su hermana y sus amigas, se entretenía en aquel momento en juguetear con el papel de sus regalos. Pansy se había escabullido con Draco hacia una esquina y Tracy hacía media hora que estaba en el baño. Millicent había ido a buscar algo de beber para los dos, dejando a su amiga por primera vez sola en aquella noche. Astoria se había ido a dormir una hora antes; debía levantarse pronto para estudiar. Daphne admiraba la fuerza de voluntad de su hermana.

Aunque ella estaba cansada, no se podía ir a la cama, todavía tenía que abrir sus regalos. No entendía porque Pansy no le dejaba abrirlos hasta el final de la noche, pero no se lo discutió en ningún momento. La rubia observó a sus compañeros de casa, como se divertían en la fiesta. Un chico de sexto, Vaisey, la miraba de manera descarada. Daphne desvió la mirada de él rápidamente, esperando que el chico no malinterpretase sus intenciones. Sabía como eran esos chicos y no quería tener nada que ver con ellos.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Daphne? – le pregunto Millicent, al verla algo asustada.

- Nada – sonrió, con dulzura y cogió el vaso que ella le entregaba – Gracias.

- Veo que nuestras amigas no tienen intención de volver – comentó, sonriendo – ¿Aún no puedes abrir tus regalos?

- No, hasta el final de las fiesta no puedo – Daphne se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa – No me importa.

- Son tus regalos, rubia – Millicent la miró muy seria – Tienes derecho a abrirlos cuando te apetezca.

- Pero Pansy…

- ¿La ves por aquí? – señaló con la cabeza, a su alrededor – ¡Ábrelos, Daphne!

- ¿Y si Pansy se enfada? – insistió Daphne, algo temerosa.

- Yo te protegeré, rubia, no te preocupes – la tranquilizó Millicent, con una sonrisa – No te preocupes, todos están demasiado entretenidos, nadie nos verá.

- De acuerdo.

Daphne sonrió entusiasmada y empezó a abrir los regalos. El primero fue el de Astoria, que le regaló un libro titulado _Secretos de belleza para brujas_. Daphne sonrió al verlo; su hermana le había regalado un libro, pero un libro que a ella podía interesarle. Pansy le regaló un set de maquillaje y Tracy el último vinilo de Celestina Warbeck, su cantante favorita. El regalo de Draco era un broche plateado con el escudo de armas de los Greengrass, mientras que el de Blaise era más acertado, un chal de color rosa. Pansy continuó abriendo los regalos, hasta que llegó a los dos que más le importaban. El paquete de Millicent tenía forma rectangular y era duro. La chica miró a su amiga con expectación, esbozando una de sus dulces sonrisas.

- Me pregunto que será – comentó, abriéndolo muy despacio.

- No seas mala, rubia, ¡ábrelo ya! – le pidió, impaciente.

- ¿Y si no quiero? – dijo Daphne, volviéndose a su amiga con aire juguetón.

- ¿Y si te obligo? – acercó su cara peligrosamente a la de su amiga.

- Me gustaría ver eso.

Millicent alargó sus manos con intención de coger a Daphne de la cintura, pero se detuvo en el último momento. Podía perder el control en cualquier momento, y la actitud juguetona de Daphne le ayudaba mucho. Sus labios estaban muy cerca de los de la rubia y eran demasiado tentadores. ¿No entendía Daphne qué hacer eso era provocarle demasiado? Podía hacerlo, era muy fácil, pero estaban delante de todos sus compañeros y sobre todo, no quería hacerle daño.

- Ábrelo, Daphne – Millicent se apartó de ella y la miró sonriendo – Creo que va a gustarte, rubia.

- De acuerdo – Daphne terminó de desenvolver el paquete y se encontró con el joyero elaborado por Millicent – ¡Milly! ¡Oh, cielo, es precioso! ¡Que maravilla! ¿Lo has hecho tú?

- Sí – sonrió, tímidamente – Un poco de manualidades y algo de magia.

- ¡Me encanta! – Daphne se lanzó a sus brazos y Millicent la abrazó suavemente – Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho.

- Aún tienes que abrir el de Nott – observó, separándose de ella.

- Es cierto.

Daphne cogió el paquetito de color rojo de Theo y lo abrió delicadamente. Millicent observaba la cara de su amiga, reflejaba emoción, curiosidad y dulzura. Al otro lado de la mazmorra, Theo estaba sentado, de nuevo solo, sin prestar atención a nadie en especial. ¡Maldito Theodore Nott! No podía encontrar motivos para odiarle, y quería odiarlo profundamente.

- ¡Vaya!

Millicent se volvió para mirar a Daphne, que sostenía en sus manos, una cadena plateada de la que prendía una estrella del mismo color. Los ojos de Daphne brillaban de manera muy especial, contemplando maravillado el regalo de Theo.

- Es precioso – dijo, con un hilo de voz. Se volvió hacia su amiga – ¿Te importa ponérmelo?

- Para nada.

Millicent tomó la cadena entre sus manos y se colocó detrás de ella. Daphne se retiró el pelo de la nuca, descubriendo su cuello de cisne. Millicent lo contempló maravillada, su piel era tan suave, tan hermosa, le encantaría hundir sus dientes en aquel cuello. Sin embargo, se conformó con ponerle el colgante alrededor del cuello, acariciándolo suavemente con sus dedos.

- Me encanta – comentó Daphne, cogiendo la estrella – Es el mejor regalo de todos.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

La fiesta de Daphne acabó a las once y los alumnos que quedaban se encaminaron hacia la sala común. Algunos lo hacían con dificultad, como Warrington, al que habían hechizado para que no siguiese cantando con voz potente. Sin embargo, Theo se quedó unos minutos en la mazmorra. Los restos de comida, bebida y la suciedad se acumulaban en el suelo. Sabía que los elfos domésticos limpiarían la mazmorra, pero Theo pensaba que sus compañeros podían haber tenido la licencia de recoger un poco. El chico movió la varita y se puso a eliminar algunas manchas de bebida en el suelo.

- ¡Theo! – la voz de Daphne sonó tras él – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hola, Daphne – saludó, educadamente – Estaba quitando algunas manchas.

- No te molestes – Daphne se acercó a él – Los elfos lo limpiarán.

- Eso no significa que no podamos ahorrarles algo de trabajo – comentó el chico, con una sonrisa – Además, así práctico un poco de magia.

Daphne se quedó observando como Theo limpiaba el lugar, manejando su varita con elegancia. Después de eliminar las últimas manchas del suelo, Theo se volvió hacia Daphne y le miró.

- Espero que lo hayas pasado bien – le dijo, educadamente.

- Sí, bueno, no ha estado mal – se encogió de hombros – Pero no es la clase de fiesta que me gusta. No se lo digas a Pansy ¿eh?

- Nunca lo haría.

Los dos se quedaron mirando con una sonrisa, la de Theo cortés y algo tímida, la de Daphne dulce y entusiasta. Los ojos grises del chico se encontraron con los verdes de ella, que brillaban de una manera muy especial. Theo nunca había visto unos ojos tan bonitos como los de Daphne, ni creía que hubiera unos más bonitos que los que le miraban. Los labios de Daphne seguían curvados en aquella dulce sonrisa, unos labios rojizos y carnosos, entreabiertos, como si esperasen un beso.

- Daphne…

- Muchas gracias, Theo – le agradeció, con una sonrisa – Me ha encantado tu regalo, ha sido el mejor de todos.

- De nada – agradeció, algo incómodo.

- Buenas noches, Theo.

- Buenas noches, Daphne.

Daphne se acercó al joven y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Los labios de Theo ardían contra su mejilla, pero era un calor reconfortante y agradable. Daphne se separó de él, le dedicó una última sonrisa y se marchó a la sala común.

Cuando Daphne salió de la mazmorra, Theo se llevó la mano a la mejilla, que todavía ardían donde la chica le había besado. El chico sintió algo que nunca había sentido por nadie: su corazón latiendo muy deprisa.

_**Notas: **__Lo primero de todo, es disculparme por haber tardado tanto (eufemismo para años) en actualizar este fic. En este momento, tengo dos capítulos escritos, y voy a continuar en ello. Lo segundo, es que en el próximo capítulo desarrollaré el romance slash que tenía pensado: uno de nuestros chicos con un personaje inventado. ¿Saben de qué chico se trata? Bueno, es muy sencillo, basta con leer entre líneas. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y prometo continuar la historia_


	10. Fuego y hielo

**10. Fuego y hielo**

Todavía faltaban tres semanas Navidad, pero Tracy ya temía el momento de volver a encontrarse con su padre. Quintus Davies trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia, en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y había sido el mejor mago de su promoción. Era un mago poderoso e inteligente, aunque comulgaba con las ideas de Slytherin. Cierto que no soltaba discursos sobre sangre como hacían otros, pero Tracy sabía muy bien de que lado estaba su padre. No dudaba de que lo que frenaba los ideales de su padre, era su mujer. Lysandra Davies, al contrario que su marido, era una mujer afable y con la que se podía dialogar. Ella era sanadora en San Mungo, un trabajo que le venía al pelo. Tracy no sabía cuál iba a ser su futura profesión, era algo en lo que todavía no había pensado.

De momento, se conformaba con terminar sus deberes de Historia de la Magia. Estaba sola en la biblioteca, intentando terminar una aburrida redacción. Se acercaba la hora de la cena, pero Tracy se había propuesto acabar antes de marcharse.

- Hola, Tracy – le saludó una voz familiar – ¿Qué tal?

- Hola, Anthony – le devolvió el saludo, con una sonrisa – Bien, estoy terminando una redacción.

- ¿Historia de la Magia? – observó el título y sonrió – No me extraña que tengas esa cara de aburrimiento.

- ¿Tú qué haces por aquí? – le preguntó, interesada.

- Termino una redacción de Estudio Muggles – sonrió desafiante, como si esperase una contestación – ¿Te importa?

- Soy mestiza – le recordó, sin dejar de sonreír – Como tú.

- Pero al revés – sonrió, sentándose frente a ella – ¿Y cómo le va todo a la chica más guapa de Slytherin?

- Anthony…

- ¡Vamos, Tracy! – se echó a reír – Recuerda que eres mi esposa desde que teníamos cinco años.

- ¡Que gracioso! – Tracy le sacó la lengua, recordando que Anthony había sido su novio en la infancia – Pues me va bien, la verdad, no me puedo quejar.

- Me alegro – miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no había ningún Slytherin cerca – Había pensado, que podíamos vernos este fin de semana en Hogsmeade.

- ¿Una cita? – le miró, dudosa.

- Un encuentro de amigos de la infancia – le guiñó el ojo, con complicidad.

- Vale – aceptó, de buen grado – Aunque pensaba que tú y Lisa Turpin salíais juntos.

- No, sale con Eddie Carmichael – negó, con una sonrisa – Solo fuimos juntos al Baile de Navidad, pero nada más.

- Ah – sonrió, complacida ante esa respuesta – Entonces, nos vemos para ir a Hogsmeade.

- ¡Estupendo! – Anthony se levantó, contento – Me voy a cenar. Hasta luego, Tracy Davies.

- Hasta luego, Anthony Goldstein.

Anthony abandonó la biblioteca caminando como si bailase y Tracy se echó a reír. Ella y el ravenclaw eran amigos de la infancia, sus madres eran amigas desde que ingresaron en Hogwarts. El padre de Anthony era un mago hijo de muggles, por lo que ambos tenían en común también ser mestizos. Durante su infancia, pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, y a los cinco años, se "casaron" en el jardín de los Goldstein. Ahora que estaban en Hogwarts no tenían tanta relación, pero solían hablar de vez en cuando. Además, Tracy no era tan tonta como para dejar de lado a un chico tan guapo e inteligente como Anthony.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Como Draco se había quedado con Pansy en el local de Madame Puddipie, Crabbe y Goyle se encaminaron hacia Honeydukes. Sin duda, aquella era la tienda favorita de los dos amigos, un mundo lleno de dulces del que podían disfrutar. Cada vez que iban allí, llenaban bolsas y bolsas de dulces, que atesoraba como si fuera oro. Mientras Goyle paseaba por la tienda llenando las bolsas, Crabbe contempló la escena que tenía lugar cerca de él. Dos pelirrojos de séptimo, se reían a carcajadas junto a un chico negro de trencitas. A Crabbe le costó identificar que se trataba de los gemelos Weasley y su amigo Lee Jordan. Los tres se dieron cuenta de que el slytherin los miraba.

- ¿Qué tal va todo, Goyle? – le preguntó Fred Weasley, con socarronería.

- Soy Crabbe – murmuró.

- Perdona, Crabbe – Fred sonrió a sus amigos – ¿Comprando algunas golosinas?

- ¿Qué quieres, Weasley? – le preguntó Crabbe, con cara de pocos amigos.

- Verás – intervino George, mientras Lee Jordan le pasaba algo – Habíamos pensado en regalarte algo.

¿A mí? – se extrañó Crabbe – ¿Por qué?

- Pura generosidad – Fred esbozó una sonrisa angelical, poco creíble.

- ¡Mientes, traidor a la sangre! – espetó Crabbe, cada vez más enfadado.

- Uy, que vocabulario más feo, Crabbey – negó Fred, imitando a Umbridge – Vamos a tener que castigarte por hablar así de mal.

- Tienes razón, Fred – George imitó el tono de su gemelo – No podemos permitir que Crabbey se porte así de mal.

- ¡Callaos! – Crabbe sacó la varita – ¡Imbéciles!

-Ay, ay, ay – Fred esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa – Ahora sí que me he enfadado.

- ¿Qué vais a…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar de formular su pregunta, George le lanzó unos polvos a la cara. La primera reacción de Crabbe fue estornudar, pero luego sintió un picor horrible en la cara. Unos enormes granos estaban poblando su rostro, asquerosos granos llenos de pus. Crabbe se tocó la cara y se puso a gritar cuando sintió su rostro lleno de granos. Los que había a su alrededor se empezaron a reír de él, mientras Goyle se había paso entre la gente.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado, Vince? – le pregunto el chico, asustado.

- ¡Esos Weasley! – gritó, rascándose con fiereza los granos – ¡Esos malditos traidores a la sangre!

- ¡Que asco! – los granos de Crabbe supuraban un espeso pus – ¡No hagas eso!

- ¡Volvamos al castillo!

Crabbe salió de la tienda, acompañado de Goyle y las risas de sus compañeros. ¡Aquellos malditos, Weasley! ¡Esos traidores a la sangre pagarían por lo que le habían hecho! El chico estaba harto de que todos aquellos sangre sucias, mestizos y traidores a la sangre, se burlaran de él. No había duda, tenía que hacer algo para remediarlo.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Blaise había ido a Hogsmeade acompañado de sus compañeros de Slytherin. Sin embargo, al llegar al pueblo, se habían separado. Draco y Pansy se escabulleron sin parar de reírse, Crabbe y Goyle se marcharon a Honeydukes, Daphne y Millicent se marcharon juntas y Tracy había quedado con un chico, no les dijo de quien se trataba. Theo, en su línea habitual, se había quedado en el castillo, concretamente, en la biblioteca. Aunque Blaise casi le había suplicado que fuese, el chico negó. Así que el joven estaba solo en Hogsmeade, algo que venía siendo normal.

Paseaba con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando a su alrededor. Blaise se había acostumbrado a aquella soledad, aunque seguía sin gustarle. No era como Theo, él si disfrutaba de la soledad, para Blaise, había sido impuesta. Era cierto que podría haberse unido a Draco y formar parte de su grupo, pero el rubio le ponía de los nervios. Alguna vez iba con los alumnos de sexto, pero últimamente, se sentía incómodo con ellos. Así que Blaise caminaba solo por Hogsmeade, esperando volver pronto al castillo.

Mientras paseaba cerca de la Casa de los Gritos, algo captó la atención del muchacho. Un grupo de gente se acumulaba en torno a algo o a alguien y se reían a carcajadas. El chico estuvo a punto de pasar de largo, pero su curiosidad pudo con él. Sacó la varita por si acaso y fue hasta ellos, dispuesto a atacar.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – gritó, con valentía.

- ¡Otro slytherin! – dijo un chico de Gryffindor, de cuarto curso – Parece que vamos a divertirnos.

- ¿De verdad? – Blaise lo miró con una mueca de desprecio – Me gustaría ver como unos niñatos como vosotros se enfrentan a mí.

- ¡Te vas a enterar! – se encaró uno de ellos – _¡Rictu…!_

_- ¡Tarantallegra!_ – encantó a uno de ellos – _¡Petrificus totalus! ¡Diffindo!_

Las piernas de un muchacho empezaron a bailar descontroladas, mientras que otro cayó petrificado al suelo. El _diffindo_ rasgó la capa del último de ellos. Este, desencantó a su compañero que bailaba, y entre los dos, cargaron con el petrificado y se marcharon corriendo de allí. Blaise contempló con una sonrisa como se alejaban, y miró a un cuarto chico tendido en el suelo. Vio que llevaba una bufanda de Slytherin, por lo que se acercó a él.

- ¿Te estaban molestando esos de Gryffindor? – le preguntó, mirándole.

- Sí – respondió, sin moverse del suelo.

- ¿Por qué no te levantas, tío? – Blaise le miró extrañado.

- Porque no puedo – el chico emitió un quejido de dolor – Y no me llames tío.

- Perdona – se disculpa, algo indignado – ¿Qué te han hecho?

- Molestarme – el chico seguía con la cabeza girada – ¡Idiotas!

- Espera, te ayudaré.

Blaise guardó la varita en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y ayudó al chico a levantarse, cogiéndole de los brazos. Cuando el chico estuvo en pie, sus ojos y los de Blaise se encontraron. Unos ojos azules muy claros se encontraron con los profundamente negros de Blaise. Por alguna razón, no soltó al chico al instante, se quedó con su cuerpo entre los brazos. Se fijó en sus labios, unos labios muy rojos.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó, con voz muy suave.

- Sí, gracias – le agradeció con una sonrisa – Soy Alexander Jenkins.

- Blaise Zabini – se estrecharon la mano, sin dejar de mirarse – ¿Qué te estaban haciendo esos imbéciles?

- Solo se meten donde no les llaman – dijo Alexander, sacudiéndose la nieve de la capa – Unos imbéciles.

- Avísame si vuelven a molestarte – le dijo Blaise, intentando sonar despreocupado.

- Lo haré – miró al chico, con curiosidad – Iba hacia Las Tres Escobas cuando me pillaron esos imbéciles, ¿te gustaría acompañarme? Lo menos que puedo hacer por mi salvador, es invitarle a una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla caliente.

- Claro – aceptó Blaise, de buen grado.

- Fabuloso.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

El local de Madame Puddipie era, con diferencia, el lugar más cursi de la tierra. Decenas de parejas abarrotaban el local, sentados con las manos entrelazadas e intercambiando apasionados besos. Draco miró con desprecio aquel lugar, sin que Pansy le viera, por supuesto. Dio un sorbo a su café y miró a la chica, que no dejaba de tantear con la mano sobre la mesa para saber si él se la entrelazaba.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Draco? – le preguntó la chica, al ver al chico tan callado.

- Nada – negó, sin mirarla.

- Estás muy callado – la chica intento cogerle la mano, pero él la apartó sin ningún tipo de delicadeza – ¿He hecho algo?

- No, todo lo contrario – se decidió a mirarla finalmente – Hay algo que no has hecho, mejor dicho, que no hemos hecho.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le miró intrigada.

- ¡Déjalo!

- No, dímelo, Draco – le pidió la chica, con suplica.

Vale – el chico suspiró y la miró fijamente – Lo de ser novios y todo eso, está muy bien, pero quiero algo más.

- ¿Algo más? – la cara de Pansy se iluminó – ¿Quieres que nos compro…?

- Quiero que nos acostemos – Draco la miró firmemente.

- ¿Acostarnos? – Pansy enrojeció levemente – Draco…

- Sí – asintió, firmemente – ¿Qué pasa?

- Bueno…

- ¿No quieres? – Draco emitió un chasqueo de desprecio – Tendré que buscarme a otra que quiera acostarse conmigo.

- ¡No! – se apresuró a negar Pansy – Solo… me ha sorprendido.

- No debería sorprenderte – negó el chico, echándose hacia atrás – No esperarías que estuviésemos siempre dándonos besitos ¿no?

- Bueno… yo…

- Un hombre tiene sus necesidades ¿sabes? – volvió a acercarse a la chica – Y yo no soy una excepción.

- ¿Y cuándo quieres que lo hagamos? – preguntó Pansy, mordiéndose los labios con nerviosismo.

- Yo podría hacerlo ahora mismo – mintió Draco, con descaro – Pero claro, tú seguramente, tendrás algún rollo de chica.

- No… yo…

- Me voy al castillo – el chico se levantó de repente – Me aburro en este tugurio para cursis.

- Draco…

- ¿Y tú qué? – le miró, con desenfado – ¿Vienes o te quedas?

- Yo…

- Bah, me voy solo – el chico se levantó y sacó unas monedas – Págale a Puddipie.

Draco se abrochó la capa y salió con paso ligero, dejando a Pansy confundida y pensativa. Cuando el chico se encontró en la calle, vio a Montague que iba de la mano con una chica de su clase y a la que metía mano sin ningún tipo de consideración. Desde luego, él no iba a ser menos hombre que él.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

A Daphne le encantaba Tiros Largos, era la única tienda de moda que había en Hogsmeade. Siempre que iban al pueblo, la chica solía arrastrar a Millicent hasta allí para mirar ropa. Sabía que a su amiga no le entusiasmaba del todo la idea, pero siempre la acompañaba.

Se acercaba la Navidad y Daphne ya había hecho sus compras. Sabía que era la única de su familia a la que le entusiasmaba tanto la Navidad, pero no le importaba. Astoria y sus padres estaban muy ocupados con sus libros, sus estudios y demás temas de talante intelectual. Sin embargo, ella era diferente, lo sabía y no le importaba. Sabía que, a pesar de sus diferencias, sus padres y su hermana la querían, y con eso se conformaba.

- ¡Mira que túnica tan bonita! – exclamó la chica, volviéndose hacia Millicent – ¡Es preciosa!

- Es muy bonita – aprobó Millicent, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo crees que me quedará? – la cogió y se la colocó encima del cuerpo.

- Te quedará muy bien, Daphne – le concedió, sin dejar de sonreír – A ti todo te queda bien, rubia.

- Supongo que sí – dejó la túnica y miró a su amiga – Mejor la compraré otro día.

- Como quieras.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó, al ver que su amiga no hablaba mucho – ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, claro – asintió, tranquilamente – ¿Y tú?

- ¡Muy bien! – exclamó, dando un pequeño saltito – Pronto será Navidad y tengo muchas ganas de ir a casa a visitar a mis padres.

- Ah, es cierto – murmuró, aburrida – Me alegro de que estés contenta.

Daphne sonrió entusiasmada, pero se dio cuenta de que no parecía demasiado contenta. Había estado muy callada durante todo el día, se limitaba a asentir o negar, o contestar con frases cortas. No sabía que le podía ocurrir a su amiga, no había pasado nada considerable para que estuviese de aquel humor tan extraño.

Salieron de Tiros Largos, bajaron por la calle principal del pueblo, hasta llegar a la puerta de Hogwarts. Las dos amigas subieron hasta su cuarto, con Daphne hablando sin parar de las navidades y Millicent escuchándola en completo silencio. Una vez en el cuarto, Daphne se puso a guardar sus regalos mientras Millicent se sentaba en su cama a observarla.

- ¿No me vas a decir qué te pasa? – le preguntó Daphne, cuando guardó con los regalos – A mí no me engañas, te pasa algo.

- No me pasa nada – volvió a negar.

- ¿Vas a ir a tu casa estas navidades? – le preguntó, interesada.

- No, me quedaré en Hogwarts – respondió, sin mirarla – No me apetecía ir a mi casa.

- ¿Por qué? – la miró con tristeza – Vas a estar muy sola estos días.

- No me importa.

- Yo no quiero que estés sola – se sentó junto a ella y la cogió de las manos – No quiero que pases las navidades sola.

- No pasa nada, Daphne – notaba las caricias de las manos de Daphne en las suyas – Solo son unas fiestas.

- ¿Solo unas…?

- Déjalo, Daphne – le interrumpió, negando con la cabeza – No es para tanto.

- Sí que lo es – esbozó su sonrisa más dulce – ¿Quieres que me quede en Hogwarts estas navidades?

- ¡No! – negó Millicent, levantándose de un salto de la cama – Tú tienes que ir a tu casa, Daphne, ver a tus padres.

- ¡Pero no quiero que tú te quedes sola! – Daphne también se levantó de la cama – Eres mi mejor amiga, Milly, no quiero que estés sola.

- Daphne…

- Yo no quiero que estés sola –Daphne abrazó a su amiga con ternura – No quiero que estés sola en Navidad.

- No pasa nada, rubia – su corazón latía con fuerza por la cercanía de Daphne – Estaré bien.

- Espero que alguien se quede para hacerte compañía – dijo la rubia, separándose de su amiga – Así no estarás tan sola.

- Seguro que sí – miró el reloj – ¿Bajamos a cenar?

- Vale.

Las dos amigas bajaron a la sala común, con Daphne todavía insistiendo acerca de las navidades. A Millicent le complacía la preocupación de Daphne y le conmovía que quisiera quedarse con ella para hacerle compañía. Sin embargo, no podía permitir aquello, aunque lo deseará con todas sus fuerzas.

- En serio, Millicent las navidades son… – la chica vio a Theo, que bajaba del cuarto de los chicos – ¡Hola Theo!

- Hola, Daphne, Millicent – les saludó con una pequeña reverencia – ¿Cómo os ha ido por Hogsmeade?

- ¡Muy bien! – Daphne sonrió entusiasmada – ¡Hemos comprado muchas cosas!

- Me alegro.

- Oye Theo – la chica le miró con interés – ¿A qué tú también pasas las navidades en tu casa? Milly no va y quería convencerla de que fuese, no puede estar sola en unas fechas así.

- Yo tampoco voy a mi casa – negó Theo, sin inmutarse.

- ¡Ah, eso es genial! – Daphne dio un salto de entusiasmo – Bueno, no es que sea genial que no vayas a casa, sino que Milly podrá estar acompañada. ¡Pasaréis las navidades juntos! ¡Me alegro de que ya no estéis solos!

Daphne miró a los dos, y sin decir una palabra, los abrazó a ambos. Tanto Theo como Millicent se sorprendieron mucho por la reacción de la rubia. Theo no sabía donde meterse, se quedó tieso como un palo, sin moverse, hacía años que nadie le abrazaba. Por su parte, Millicent correspondió a aquel abrazo, rodeándola con suavidad de la cintura. Daphne se separó de ellos y sonrió ampliamente.

- ¡Vamos a cenar!

Y Millicent y Theo, uno a cada lado de Daphne, sonrieron de verdad por primera vez aquella tarde. Dos corazones que latían por otro corazón, pero ¿y el de ella? ¿Por quién latía el corazón de Daphne Greengrass?

_**Notas:**__ Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. Para el próximo, voy a enredar un poco con la Adivinación, predicciones de futuro para nuestras serpientes: un gran disgusto para Pansy, un descubrimiento para Blaise, una esperanza para Millicent y un poco de amor para Theo._


	11. Predicciones para serpientes

**Predicciones para serpientes**

Carolyn Selwyn era una alumna del último curso de Slytherin, que tenía un talento especial para la Adivinación. Ella misma se hacía llamar _La designadora de destinos_, e iba de un lado a otro, prediciendo el futuro de sus compañeros. Podría parecer una farsante, pero la mayoría de sus compañeros no lo creían así, había acertado en varias predicciones. No hablaba de grandes acontecimientos, sus predicciones eran más mundanas. No podía predecir el regreso del Señor Tenebroso, pero podía adivinar qué tal te iría en tu próxima examen de Historia de la Magia. Tampoco podía decir quien sería el próximo Ministro de Magia, pero sí sabía si le gustabas al chico de tus sueños. Carolyn Selwyn se ocupaba del amor y los estudios, el resto de los temas se los dejaba a otros adivinos.

Lo mejor de Carolyn, a parte de sus predicciones, era su total discreción. Solo había que soltar un par de sickles, y ella mantendría su boca cerrada hasta el final de los tiempos. Por eso, no era de extrañar que la mayoría de sus compañeros se hubiera acercado alguna vez en busca de sus consejos. Tenía una mesa redonda en un rincón oscuro de la sala común de Slytherin, rodeada de velas, bolas de adivinación, barajas de cartas y un montón de símbolos de runas que la mayoría no entendía. Aún así, la mayoría se acercaba en busca de su consejo.

Pansy Parkinson, por supuesto, no era ninguna excepción. A la chica le daba igual que nota sacase en Transformaciones, lo importante para ella, era ver si conseguía a Draco. La joven estaba preocupada, ya que desde su conversación con el chico en el local de Madame Puddipie, este se mostraba más frío y distante, apenas se le acercaba. Por eso Pansy necesitaba encontrar respuestas a sus dudas, y nadie mejor que Carolyn Selwyn para resolverlas.

Aquella noche, durante la cena, la chica subió a la sala común de Slytherin, que estaría vacía. Había quedado con Carolyn Selwyn en ese momento, porque sabía que estarían a solas, y que podría preguntarle cualquier cosa. Después de decir la contraseña al retrato, entró en la sala y se dirigió hacia la esquina de Selwyn, que ya la esperaba sentada frente a su mesa.

- Buenas noches, Pansy – la saludó, con aire esotérico – ¿Qué te trae de nuevo al mundo de la adivinación?

- Necesito que veas mi futuro – le pidió, con nerviosismo.

- ¿Qué parte de tu futuro te interesa? – le preguntó, paseando las manos por su bola de cristal – ¿De nuevo el amor?

- Sí – asintió, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior – Quiero saber si voy a estar con alguien en el futuro.

- ¿Te refieres a Draco Malfoy? – la miró, alzando las cejas.

- Por supuesto.

Carolyn no dijo nada más, se limitó a observar su bola de cristal. Pansy esperaba el veredicto mientras se mordía las uñas y agitaba las piernas, muy nerviosa. La chica estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier por estar junto a Draco, lo que fuese. Miró la bola de cristal, pero solo pudo ver un espeso humo. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que Carolyn podía ver algo más, lo presentía.

- Estarás acompañada en tu futuro – declaró Carolyn, finalmente – Por un hombre de pelo negro.

- ¿Pelo negro? – Pansy hizo una mueca – ¡No puede ser!

- No puedo ver exactamente su cara – prosiguió Carolyn, sin hacerle caso – Pero estoy segura de que es moreno, no tengo ninguna duda.

- Draco es rubio – se aferró a la mesa y fulminó a la chica con la mirada – ¡Mi futuro marido no puede ser moreno!

- Solo te digo lo que la bola me muestra – contestó Carolyn, simplemente.

- ¡No puede ser! – gritó Pansy, ferozmente – ¡Estás completamente equivocada!

- Me limito a interpretar el futuro – repitió Carolyn.

- ¿Se puede cambiar el futuro? – la voz de Pansy se tornó en un grito de ansia – ¿Puedo hacer algo que cambie ese futuro?

- La bola muestra el futuro tal y como es – Carolyn miró fijamente a Pansy – Pero si crees que puedes hacer algo por cambiar, inténtalo.

- ¿Y funcionará? – Pansy apretó los dientes – ¿Cambiaré el futuro?

- Puedes intentarlo – insistió Carolyn – Haz lo que creas conveniente.

- Lo haré – Pansy se levantó de la silla, mirando a Carolyn con aire desafiante – Desde luego que lo haré.

La chica volvió a fulminar a la adivina con la mirada y salió de la sala común dando grandes zancadas. ¿Un hombre moreno? ¿No iba a ser Draco su futuro esposo? ¡Ja, eso no pasaría nunca! Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por estar junto a Draco, nada la iba a detener. Entró en el Gran Comedor y buscó al chico la mirada. El rubio parecía estar contando algo muy gracioso a sus amigos, que se reían a carcajadas. ¡Perfecto, Draco estaba contento! La chica se acercó felizmente a su novio, y cuando estaba detrás de él, lo rodeó del cuello y lo besó en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué demonios…?

- Estoy preparada para hacerlo – le susurró al oído – Quiero que nos acostemos juntos.

- ¿En serio? – la cara del chico dibujó una expresión de interés – ¿No te echarás atrás?

- No – negó, con una sonrisa – Estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ti.

- Eso es lo que me gusta oír – Draco se dio la vuelta y tomó a la chica de la cintura – Veo que has recapacitado, eres más lista de lo que pensaba.

- Gracias.

Pansy se sentó felizmente junto a Draco y se puso a servirle comida en el plato. Aquella bola de cristal de Carolyn Selwyn estaba equivocada. No acabaría con cualquier desconocido poco merecedor de su amor, terminaría siendo Pansy Malfoy, la flamante esposa de Draco Malfoy.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Por primera vez desde que estaba en Hogwarts, Blaise estaba realmente contento. Por fin había encontrado un amigo con el que podía charlar y pasar buenos ratos. Desde que Alexander Jenkins y él se habían conocido, habían entablado una grata amistad. El día que se conocieron, pasaron la tarde en Las Tres Escobas tomando unas cervezas de mantequilla mientras hablaban animadamente. A Alexander tampoco le entusiasmaba mucho el quidditch, pero le gustaba la música y compartía su gran afición por el snap explosivo. No a aquellos juegos de niños que jugaban sus compañeros, sino a juegos serios.

Blaise disfrutaba compartiendo junto a Alex, una tarde de snap explosivo, acompañada de algo de música y con unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla. Pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en el cuarto de Blaise, que solía estar vacío. Después de todo, Draco siempre deambulaba por el castillo con Crabbe y Goyle, y Theo no salía de la biblioteca hasta que la cerraban. Así que Blaise y Alex se encerraban en la habitación del primero, y pasaban muy buenos ratos.

Aquella tarde, Blaise estaba sentado en su cama, esperando a que Alex fuese. El joven había ido a la lechucería, para hacer un recado. En cinco años que llevaba en el castillo, jamás había hecho una amistad tan estrecha como la que tenía con Alex. En solo dos semanas, lo había conocido mejor que en cinco años a sus compañeros de curso. Estaba claro que nunca era demasiado tarde para encontrar un buen amigo.

- ¡Blaise! – Alex apareció por la puerta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – ¡Tengo una sorpresa para ti!

- ¿Sí? – Blaise sonrió, entusiasmado – ¿El qué?

- Mi hermana acaba de mandarme el último vinilo de _Magical Sound _– sonrió, sentándose junto a Blaise en la cama – ¡Ni siquiera ha salido todavía a la venta!

- ¡Eres el mejor, Alex! – estuvo a punto de abrazar al chico, pero se contuvo – ¿Lo ponemos?

- Sobra decir que sí.

Blaise se levantó, para sacar de su mesilla el pequeño gramófono. Lo accionó con la varita y puso el vinilo de _Magical Sound_. El jazz mágico comenzó a salir del gramófono, provocando una atmósfera de tranquilidad y magia. Blaise volvió a sentarse junto a Alex en la cama, que había cerrado los ojos y movía la cabeza al suave ritmo de la música. Blaise sonrió al mirarle, le encantaba el entusiasmo del chico por la música.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – le preguntó Alex, al ver que sonreía.

- De nada – negó, sin dejar de sonreír – Solo te miraba.

- Ah – miró a su alrededor, fijándose en cada detalle – Me gusta esta habitación más que la mía. No sé, tiene más personalidad.

- ¿Personalidad? – Blaise soltó una risa irónica – No sé que tiene de personal.

- Bueno, será porque sois los cinco muy diferentes – Blaise le había hablado de su nula relación con sus compañeros de casa – No te enfades, Blaise, solo es una broma.

- Si tuvieras que soportar dormir con el niñato de Malfoy, el silencioso Nott y los cabezas huecas de Crabbe y Goyle, no dirías lo mismo – el chico hizo una mueca de desprecio.

- Ya veo lo mucho que te desagradan tus compañeros – Alex dio un suave empentón al chico.

- Nott no me desagrada – se apresuró a aclararle – De hecho, él es el único decente. Solo que es imposible mantener una conversación con él.

- ¿Y Malfoy es con vosotros tan presumido como con los demás? – inquirió, muy interesado.

- ¡Es peor! – gruñó, con desagrado – Se cree que es el dueño de Hogwarts y se pavonea allá por donde va. No sé que cree que tiene de especial, los cinco somos sangre limpia y aunque no somos unos ricachones como él, no nos podemos quejar. ¡Solo es un creído al que todo el mundo le baila el agua!

- No te enfades, Blaise – le calmó Alex, con su suave voz – ¿Y qué me dices de las chicas?

- Eres un poco cotilla ¿sabes? – le reprochó Blaise, en plan de broma.

- No lo voy a negar – Alex sonrió con culpabilidad – Cuéntame cosas de las chicas.

- No hay mucho que contar – se encogió de hombros, negando con la cabeza – Pansy es la novia de Malfoy, y es incluso más tonta que él. Lo que pasa es que tiene muchas dotes de líder y las demás la siguen. Millicent es una bruta, pero es más decente que Pansy, por lo menos, se puede hablar con ella. Daphne es muy inocente, ni siquiera parece de Slytherin. Es muy guapa, pero demasiado niña. Y Tracy es un poco…

- ¿Guarrilla? – le ayudó Alex, con una sonrisita.

- Bueno, podría decirse que sí – los dos se echaron a reír – Pero es la que mejor me cae de todas, equilibra un poco la balanza. No es una presumida como Pansy, ni una bruta como Millicent, ni tan inocente como Daphne. Es un término medio, es una tía de verdad.

- ¡Vaya! – el chico alzó las dejas, desviando la mirada – Parece que Tracy es muy importante para ti.

- Sí, bueno – se encogió de hombros, mirando al chico que seguía sin mirarle – Pero te aseguro, que nadie es tan buena compañía como tú. En todos los años que llevo en Hogwarts, tú eres el único amigo que he tenido.

- Gracias, Blaise – le agradeció, mirándole con una sonrisa – Tú también eres el tío más interesante que he conocido en el castillo.

Los dos se quedaron mirando con una sonrisa, mientras el suave jazz de _Magical Sound_ seguía sonando en el gramófono. Sus ojos se atraían como dos imanes, no podían dejar de mirarse. Alex se acercó imperceptiblemente a él, entreabriendo un poco los labios. Aquellos labios parecían deliciosos, pensaba Blaise mientras se miraban. Al chico le asaltó un impulso y se inclinó hacia Alex, estaban a punto de…

- Perdón – la puerta se había abierto y Theo había parecido tras ella – He venido a buscar un libro de Aritmancia.

- Ah, vale – Alex y Blaise se separaron – ¿Estás haciendo los deberes?

- Sí – asintió, cogiendo el libro. Miró a Alex y se acercó a él estirando la mano – Hola, me llamo Theodore Nott.

- Alexander Jenkins – le estrechó la mano – Encantado.

- Igualmente – se inclinó suavemente, con una reverencia – Siento haberos molestado. Hasta luego.

Theo se despidió de nuevo con educación y salió de la habitación. Cuando cerró la puerta, Blaise miró a Alex, muy incómodo, sabiendo lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Se levantó de la cama y apagó el gramófono.

- Yo también debería hacer mis deberes de Aritmancia – se apresuró a coger los libros – Voy muy retrasado. Hablamos mañana ¿vale?

- Como quieras – Alex recogió su vinilo y miró a su amigo – Hasta mañana, Blaise.

Cogió la corbata del chico y se la arregló, ya que la llevaba un poco torcida. Le miró fijamente durante unos segundos, para luego marcharse de la habitación, con la mirada de Blaise sin apartarse de él.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Millicent se había pasado la tarde terminando los deberes de Runas Antiguas en la biblioteca. Era una asignatura bastante complicada, pero siempre había sido una de sus favoritas. Además, estar enfrascada en aquellas complicadas traducciones mantenía su mente alejada de Daphne. Aunque la chica había insistido en acompañarle, ella le había rechazad, excusándose con que necesitaba estar a solas. Cada vez que hacía los deberes con Daphne, se pasaba las horas mirándola disimuladamente y dejando sus deberes de lado, para atenderla a ella.

Daphne se había quedado en la sala común con Tracy, y Millicent esperaba, en su fuero interno, que Theo se mantuviese alejado de ellas. No podía creer que su único compañero aquellas navidades fuese Theodore Nott. No porque el chico le cayese mal (¡ojala pudiera odiarlo!), sino porque no iba a visitar a su familia. Bueno, no quería engañarse a sí misma, si no volvía a casa, era por ellos. En Hogwarts se sentía mejor y aunque Daphne no estuviese allí, por lo menos, todo le recordaba a ella.

Abandonó la biblioteca para ir a cenar, esperaba encontrar a Daphne en el Gran Comedor. Dejó los libros en el dormitorio y bajó a la común. En una esquina, vio a Carolyn Selwyn sentada en su mesa, mirando atentamente su bola de cristal. Millicent miró a su alrededor, y tras comprobar que no había nadie, se acercó a la chica.

- Hola Millicent – le saludó, con una sonrisa – ¿Qué quieres que vea para ti esta vez?

- Lo de siempre – se acercó a la chica, con aire confidente – Estoy desesperada.

- Veamos lo que dice la bola – la chica posó sus manos en la esfera de cristal y la contempló atentamente – Parece que estamos igual que siempre.

- ¿Saliendo del Ministerio de Magia? – preguntó, con disgusto.

- Tu carrera está más que focalizada desde hace tiempo – sonrió a la chica, que no parecía contenta – De todos modos, veamos que surge.

Millicent contempló a la adivina, que miraba su bola de cristal atentamente. Siempre que le consultaba, Carolyn veía lo mismo: a Millicent saliendo del Ministerio de Magia. Sin embargo, a Millicent no le interesaba su futura carrera, quería saber si iba a tener a alguien para compartirla y que, a ser posible, fuese Daphne.

- ¡Veo algo! – dijo de repente, sobresaltada – Estás esperando a alguien y parece que se acerca.

- ¿Quién es? – se aferró a la mesa, ansiosa.

- No puedo verle la cara – negó, escudriñando en la esfera – Solo veo una cosa.

- ¿El qué? – Millicent se hacía daño al agarrarse a la mesa.

- Tiene el pelo rubio – la miró, con una sonrisa – Un precioso pelo rubio largo y ondulado.

- ¿Y qué hacemos? – notaba el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho.

- Vais hacia vuestra casa – miró a Millicent fijamente a los ojos – Parece que he conseguido ver que en tu futuro no estás sola.

- No, claro que no – se levantó y le dio dos sickles, con una sonrisa – Sabía que estaría con ella.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Los días de Theo siempre eran iguales y, sin embargo, a él le gustaba esa rutina. Se levantaba pronto, se duchaba, bajaba a desayunar y repasaba antes de clase. Iba a las clases, en el descanso se quedaba en el patio leyendo un libro, volvía a clase, comía rápidamente y luego iba a la biblioteca. Volvía a las clases de la tarde y pasaba el resto de la tarde en la biblioteca. Normalmente, se quedaba de los últimos y cuando bajaba a cenar, ya apenas quedaba gente. Subía a la sala común y se quedaba hasta altas horas haciendo sus deberes o leyendo algún libro. Sólo, siempre sólo.

Aquella noche, había mucho ruido en la sala común, algo que le impedía concentrarse. No era fácil terminar sus deberes de Pociones, con todo aquel escándalo. En una butaca, Draco y Pansy se besaban apasionadamente; en otra mesa, Crabbe y Goyle jugaban al snap explosivo haciendo mucho ruido y comiendo dulces. Tracy estaba riéndose tontamente de algo que leía, parecía ser algo muy divertido. Blaise y su nuevo amigo Alex, escuchaban música de un pequeño gramófono. Por último, miró a Daphne que estaba sentada con Millicent, enseñándole algo. Observó la sonrisa de la chica y no pudo evitar sonreír también. Ella le provocaba cosas que ninguna chica le provocaba: un cosquilleo en el estomago, una sonrisa involuntaria, unas ganas irrefrenables de mirarla, un agradable sensación en su cuerpo… La chica se percató de que la estaba mirando y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, aquella sonrisa tan encantadora que tenía.

Theo volvió a sus deberes de Pociones, intentando no mirar a aquella rubia tan guapa. Escribía rápidamente, pasando el dedo por las líneas del libro. Una sombra tapó las letras del libro y cuando alzó la vista, vio a Carolyn Selwyn.

- Hola, Theodore – saludó, con voz etérea.

- Hola Carolyn – le saludó, educadamente – ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, gracias – se sentó frente al chico – Eres el único de la casa que nunca me ha consultado ¿sabes?

- No me interesa la Adivinación – negó, con una sonrisa amable.

- ¿Ni siquiera una pequeña predicción? – le ofreció, de manera tentadora.

- No, no me interesa – repitió de nuevo.

- He mirado en la bola y le he preguntado por ti – le dijo, con aquel aire místico que la caracterizaba – Y he visto muchas cosas, Theo, cosas muy interesantes.

- Gracias por interesarte por mí, Carolyn – le agradeció, con una sonrisa – Pero ya te he dicho que no estoy interesado.

- Eres un chico solitario y reflexivo, Theodore – comenzó Carolyn – Siempre andas sólo, falto de afecto y sé que tampoco te llevas bien con tu padre.

- …

- Sin embargo, eso no será así siempre – Theo la miró, con curiosidad – He visto en tu futuro, que alguien te va a querer muchísimo, más de lo que te ha querido nunca nadie.

- Carolyn…

- Y es alguien que ya conoces, Theodore – su sonrisa se acentuó con misterio – Alguien que te considera muy importante y te tiene en muy alta estima.

- ¿Y puedo saber quién es? – preguntó, intentando sonar despreocupado.

- No lo sé – negó, con una sonrisa – Solo sé, que tiene una preciosa y larga cabellera rubia.

- …

- Espero que pienses en lo que he dicho – concluyó Carolyn, levantándose de la butaca – Hay alguien que ya te quiere, no estás solo.

Theo miró como Carolyn se alejaba, sin dejar de mirarle con aquella misteriosa sonrisa. El chico sacudió su cabeza y volvió a sus deberes de Pociones. Nunca había creído en la Adivinación y todas aquellas cosas que decía Carolyn, aunque acertadas, eran fáciles de presagiar. Sin embargo…

_**Nota:**__ Terminamos otro capítulo y para el próximo capítulo, las cosas se pondrán calentitas para nuestras pequeñas serpientes._


End file.
